How to Train a Certain Scientific Railgun
by Storm-Anime-FFWriter
Summary: AU. Misaka Mikoto dies and everyone is devastated. Touma meets a Misaka doppelganger and decided to train her to become the new Misaka Mikoto.
1. A Certain Memorable Tragedy

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN A CERTAIN SERIES.**

Date Uploaded: June 24, 2016- Friday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.

 **Summary:** AU. Misaka Mikoto dies and everyone is devastated. Touma meets a Misaka doppelganger and decided to train her to become the new Misaka Mikoto.

 **So this is my second To Aru Kagaku No Railgun fic and yeah, this time it's about Touma. And as always, Accelerator and Saten are slightly paired- or is it really slight? Anyway, there's nothing much to say for now other than the first chap will be sad. I'll try to update it faster than the others but most likely not. Because of the uncertainty, you can just check out my profile for announcements, it's way accurate than the ones I write here.**

 **Guide:**  
— _this is Touma's narration of things_ —  
 _this is current Touma's thoughts_

 **HOW TO TRAIN A CERTAIN SCIENTIFIC RAILGUN**

 **CHAPTER 01: A Certain Memorable Tragedy**

— _Misaka Mikoto is one of the seven level five espers in Academy City. A powerful esper that people fear other than Accelerator and the other five. Because in Academy City, power defines their level and status and Academy City. Just as Level 5 espers are treated with both admiration and pride, Level 0 espers are treated as mere people who's importance and existence is barely acknowledged. Well if you'd want an example how to explain the difference between a Level 5 and a Level 0, I'm going to use illustrations._

 _Misaka Mikoto, Level 5, Kamijou Touma, Level 0. So between these two who is well-known among Academy City's population? I'm willing to bet it's not me because if it is, then I wouldn't be in the middle of getting beat by a bunch of thugs because I happen to try and play hero. But if it's Misaka who tries to play hero, it's not her butt that gets beaten, it's them. Just a simple electric shock will frighten them and bring them to their knees. The illustration hurts but it's reality. Reality here in Academy City._ —

"Gah!" Touma groaned after the final punch that hit his stomach.

"If you dare mess with us again, we'll beat you 'til you stop breathing." Warned the leader of the thugs, the one who hit him.

The group walked away from him, laughing at the Level 0 esper whom they enjoy beating. But then a girl with long black hair jumped in front of them, her eyes glaring at them as she spread her arms wide.

"What?"

"Apologize to him!" Saten yelled.

But the request of a Level 0 isn't recognized no matter what. Even if it's a request to a fellow Level 0, it is disregarded. The thugs laughed at her. To them she's merely a girl with no power, no status and no chance of winning if she'd pick a fight with them.

"We're all in the same level! Why do you treat us as if we're lower than you?!" She growled.

"Because we trample on those who are worthless so that we can rise up!" The leader replied with an obvious tone of bitterness as the words escaped his mouth.

But it wasn't just him who was hurt about their situation. Even Saten know how it felt. She's been hanging out with higher level espers and she sees them do great things. Things that someone like her can't do.

"Well then you are fools!" Touma shouts as he got back to his feet. His face serious as he glared at them with equal sharpness as an angry powerful esper. "You can beat me, mock me, or even belittle me but when you pick on someone that way and use them as stepping stones for your delusional concept of rising up- I won't forgive you."

Saten's arms slowly dropped as she and the thugs locked their eyes on the convicted young man.

"Delusioned concept? Just who do you think you are?! Speaking as if you're any different!" He struck a nerve. Touma knew that. But he wasn't afraid. He's been through worse case scenarios and this isn't even half of it.

"Look at yourself. You're trampling on a fellow citizen who's status is the same as yourself. It doesn't lower the status of any other espers but ourselves. So does it make a difference?" He expands and the leader felt speechless.

All this time they were ganging up on the wrong people.

"Maybe you're right." The leader agreed and turns back to Saten. "Our apologies, miss." After admitting his mistake, he nudged one of the members nearest to him in the ribs and cocked his head to a certain direction before leaving.

When they were gone, Touma fell back on the ground, groaning in pain as his stomach still ached. Followed by a clap echoing from the shadows in the corner. Saten and Touma's attention were caught by the sound.

"Ah, he did it again." Says the person in the shadows.

Saten's eyes widened in surprise while Touma's stayed the same, as if he already knew she was there all along.

"Misaka-san!" Saten exclaimed in surprise.

"I'm glad you're alright Saten-san." Misaka says in relief. Bu then her eyes glanced at the young man darting her a squint and a raised brow. "What?"

"Oi Biribiri, why are you here?" He asked and immediately Misaka's cheeks turned red.

"Don't call me that! My name is Misaka Mikoto!" She corrected before spinning her foot to face away. "Besides, I thought Saten-san needs help. Turns out you were here so I'm no longer needed." She informs him the reason of her hidden presence and Touma nodded, somehow accepting her reasoning.

"Thank you, sir. For protecting me." Saten said as she offered him a hand to stand.

Touma smiled and reached out to her hand to get back on his feet. Misaka starts to walk away, not wanting to be there when Saten realizes who Touma is to her.

"Well, I should thank you too, for standing up to me." He said and did not let go of her hand to do a handshake.

"I'm Saten by the way." She shook his hand.

"Touma."

"A pleasure to meet you, Touma. So what's your relation with Misaka-san?" She asked out of curiosity.

There are times that Saten would see Misaka blush because of embarrassment when she doesn't want to admit certain things about her childish taste, and this is the first time that she blushed because of a boy. Or embarrassed by being called a nickname by a boy? Saten couldn't say but she knew it had something to do with Touma.

Touma caught the glint in her eyes and felta dose of anxiety flow into his veins. One wrong word and the young girl in front of him might and will interpret it wrong.

"Err- well, nothing really. I just happen to try and save her when apparently she doesn't need help at all." He tried to make it sound as non-interesting as possible. He saw the girl nodding, buying his story.

"I thought it was something more of a lovey-dovey." She spoke her suspicions and internally Touma was relieved she really bought his story. It's true anyway, their relation is nothing special.

Unless trying to kill each other every time they meet is a sweet and romantic scenario. After all, Misaka seems to feel unease that never once has she beaten him in a fight.

"Well it's nice to meet you Saten-san, I'll be going now." It's best to make a run for it while there's still a chance.

"Oh you're right. I forgot I'm supposed to meet up with someone!" She gasped, remembering that Uiharu reminded her a dozen times not to be late. "I'll see you around Touma!"

As soon as she's left, Touma allowed a smile form in his lips, thinking that Misaka had normal friends. Not that he didn't expect she'd have normal friends but she seems not the ordinary type.

He looked up the sky, remembering those old times about him and Misaka. Not the sweet memory either but somehow, when it's Misaka, it makes him feel this tingly feeling that no matter what kind of memory they make together, it's worth remembering.

Unknown to him, Misaka was also thinking about him. Not in a way he'd thought it would be, if ever he thinks about how Misaka think about him.

"That idiot!" She mumbled to herself as she walked down the streets at the dark night.

To her Touma was always the idiot. She couldn't describe their relation any better than rivals. Deep inside she was confused.. confused that whether she wins their fight or not she's happy. Okay, she never won. But she could feel it. That odd happiness every time she gets to spend her time with Touma even just for a short time.

She hates to admit but it's how it works for her. When she sees him, there's this uncanmy excitement starting to form and when they made an encounter, the excitement and energy bursts into her whole body and she's happy.

They chase each other- she chases him, he runs until he gets tired of it or get away. It may odd but for Misaka it felt as if that little encounter is something different entirely.

Misaka shook her head, trying to shake away her thoughts of Touma. A thought she's not ready to accept- no, the feelings she's not ready to admit.

"Take that!" Yelled a man from nearby.

Misaka heard screams and shouts and laughs echoing from somewhere. The men shouting a mockery and laughing towards whoever their victim was.

"Ah stop it!" Cried the girl they were beating.

In a hurry to save this victim, Misaka ran towards the source of the sound when her phone rang. It was natural to pick it up.

"Yes?" She answered, hiding the fact that she's running at the moment.

"Onee-sama! Where are you?!" Shouts Kuroko on the other end. She sounded pissed. And Misaka had a clue why.

"Ah, hehe, Kuroko, I'll be there in a moment! Just running an errand that's all." She stopped running and tried to breathe as normal as possible. She doesn't need Kuroko scolding her for doing another Judgment work when she's a citizen.

"Oh really? Saten-san made the same excuse when I called her a few minutes ago." Kuroko stated suspiciously and Misaka could imagine Kuroko tapping her finger on the table already.

"I- Is that so?" Misaka asks nervously.

"Yes, Onee-sama. So tell me where you really are! I know you're with Saten and Uiharu." Kuroko inquired.

Misaka felt nervous as droplets of sweat poured down on the side of her face. The big surprise that they were planning for Kuroko would be ruined.

"I- I was with Saten-san but we parted ways just before you called her." She confessed.

"I knew it!" Kuroko's voice rising as she felt victory shine upo her. "And I assume this location we're going to is the place where my birthday will be celebrated. Am I right?" She guessed again.

Misaka knew she can't hide it any longer.

"Yes." She admitted in defeat.

And currently she could imagine little Kuroko jumping in joy at the success of the inquiry of information. But something else was causing Kuroko to feel so happy.

"Onee-sama I'll be waiting for you! Then maybe together.. ahh~!" The lesbian roommate started to exclaim ecstatic moans as she starts to bring up illusions to herself.

Pretty much, Misaka had a good guess what Kuroko was thinking.

"Goodbye Kuroko." She said and was about to end the call but then Kuroko stopped and spoke with a serious voice.

"I'm worried." She said. "I called Uiharu earlier she said she's on her way but when I called again she's not responding.."

"Maybe she found herself eating some sweets or something. Or in a hurry to prepare the surprise." Misaka tried to assure her roommate that Uiharu was alright. But then she had a thought. A thought she wished was wrong. "Kuroko.. do you know where Uiharu was the first time you called?"

"The intersection near the building that is under construction." Kuroko replied. "Why?"

Misaka's eyes darted in directions everywhere, figuring out where she was standing in. She spotted the building under construction then she ran a few meters towards the intersection and sees Uiharu's phone.

"Onee-sama, are you still there?" Kuroko asked when her beloved Onee-sama didn't respond.

"I'll call you back." She didn't wait for Kuroko to say anything and just ended the call. She had a pretty good guess who the victim is. "Uiharu.."

She picked up Uiharu's phone and hurried to her aid.

When she's tracked Uiharu's location, she finds them on the side of the train where huge rectangular metal cases are lined up. There are a group of familiar men she saw earlier.

Her blood boiled at the sight of the scenario before her.

"Uiharu!" She called her friend's name.

Uiharu who was bruised and beaten lifted her face up from the ground. Her one eye having something dark around it because of the fist landing there moments ago. She was relieved to have seen Misaka before she faints.

"Are you Judgment too?" Asked one of the guys who was cracking his knuckles, ready for another round of fighting.

"No."

"Are you an esper?" Another one asked and to answer his question, Misaka emitted sparks of electricity from all around her body.

The two men nearest to her took a step back, frightened what her ability could do.

"I guess that answers your question." She said in an angry tone. Her once innocent eyea now stared at the men with a furious and intimidating glare. The men felt the need to run but for some reason they couldn't move their feet.

Misaka then raises her hand, a coin placed on top of her thumb while her index finger around it, a signature move that she and everyone else knew that will hurt a lot. Could even kill.

"I- It's the Railgun!" One of the men recognized and turned to his boss with pleading eyes.

"A Level 5 esper? We're not afraid! Besides, those leveled espers are our enemy! We shouldn't fear them!" Their leader scolded.

"I don't know how you fools get to live this long for being such a dumbass," Misaka says as she positioned her thumb, ready to flip the coin, "but let me tell you this," she flipped the coin, "you could've lived longer if you just stuck yourselves to being Level 0's and not desire to be anything more than that."

A warning that pretty much the five men understood. When they felt their knees trembling, one of them gathered all the strength he can get to force his legs to move and run for his life.

The rest followed his lead. But running away won't make a difference. As soon as the coin falls midair in front of Misaka's index that was pointed in their direction, a strong and powerful blast of electricity fired from her finger. Destroying everything that it comes across with.

When the blast had stopped and disappeared, Misaka waited until the smoke had dissipated to see what had happened to the men, finding that their bodies weren't there.

Clap! Clap! Clap!

Misaka turned to its source and finds a certain young man wearing black and has pale white hair, a crooked smile on hia face.

"I enjoyed the show." He says. "But I couldn't let you kill those poor stenches."

He jumps down from the top of one of the shipping containers and walked towards Misaka to have a better talk with her.

"You saved them." She guessed, her angry expression remained.

"You saved her." His eyes locked on Uiharu who was still unconscious from the beat-up. "She's your friend, they're my toys."

"I don't care if they're your toys. Go find a new one."

The young man laughed his ridiculously loud laugh. Misaka chose to ignore him and let him do what he wants. She could sense that he's a powerful esper if he could withstand the damage from her attack. Let alone save the men and himself. He could be fast.

"I'm waiting for her actually. She's late for some reason." He said and shrugged. "What do you say you play with me for the meantime?"

Before she would answer, she turned to the side to see the skies that are now orange as the sun was descending.

"I'm not interested." She replied and knelt down to Uiharu's side to carry her to a safe place.

"I'm a worthy opponent." He tempts but Misaka wouldn't budge. "Come on and entertain me already!" He yelled and with a wave of a certain force, Misaka and Uiharu propelled away.

Uiharu's body rolled on the gravel, gaining more bruises and small cuts. Misaka was relieved when she finally stopped rolling. She was still unconscious. Misaka on the other hand, used an electromagnetic force to keep herself in a safe position before standing up, glaring at her attacker.

"I told you to entertain me." He continued to press.

"And I told you I'm not interested!" She emitted a force of electric wave from her whole body, causing a blackout all over Academy City for a couple of seconds. However the young man remained unfazed.

Misaka walks away and there was one thing the young man knew that will force her to fight him.

With incredible speed, he dashed towards Uiharu's body, passing by Misaka first. Misaka saw where he was headed and ran after him. She wouldn't let him even touch her.

"That's the spirit!" Encouraged the young man, followed by a laugh that he can't restrain.

"Get away from her!" Misaka threatened, her right hand forming a ball of energy to swat him away.

Although it missed, she was relieved he jumped away and stopped his pursuit. But the relief didn't last long when the young man kicked one of the shipping containers towards the girls.

It bounced and rolled as it was headed towards Misaka and Uiharu. Misaka quickly carried Uiharu behind her back and ran to the other end where she was sure the container would only pass by them. But upon reaching the other end, she was surprised to see another one coming faster than the other.

She drops Uiharu behind her and with her ability to control the iron dust, she waved both arms into an arc, creating a thick shield from the upcoming attack.

The container came and hits the shield she created, creating a huge dent as it passed by her and Uiharu. But not a few seconds had passed and another one came flying towards her.

"Onee-sama!" Kuroko called her name.

Misaka's eyes glanced at her direction, seeing Kuroko with a very worried look in her eyes. A crease formed in between her brows as the fear of her senior getting hurt because of Judgment work came true.

Kuroko met Misaka's glance and everything went in a slow motion. Their eyes meeting, Kuroko's mouth agape, Misaka's lips mouthing something as her final words. It was a moment Kuroko wished lasted longer.

Misaka smiled at her roommate for the last time and followed by an immediate an brutal death.

"ONEE-SAMA!" Kuroko's voice echoed throughout the whole side of the city.

The side edge of the box hits her face, crushing half of the front of her skull as her body was pushed to land on the gravel she once stood in. As the box had passed, a set of rocks with incredible speed followed and hits her body like a gun piercing through her body.

Tears poured down on Kuroko's eyes as she teleported to Misaka's side and teleport her out of target's range. Kuroko herself got hit with some of the rocks but she ignored it. To her those stones are just pebbles touching her skin in a violent way. She could bear it. The sight she witnessed was different. It was something she couldn't bear.

Her eyes then darted towards the direction where the rocks were from but no one was there. It didn't matter, she locked her eyes back to Misaka and hugged her body, not holding back the tears that fell from her eyes.

"ONEE-SAMA you idiot! Why can't you just let Judgment do their job?! Why can't you just stay in the sidelines?!" She chided.

But it was too late to change anything now. It was too late.

Touma arrived at the scene, panting. His eyes widened in shock as he saw the bloody Misaka from a distance. He saw Kuroko crying over her lifeless body. The bloody corpse of his rival- no, he couldn't bring himself to ever call her that. To him she's more than a rival and a sparring partner.

"Biribiri.."

— _The moment was as gloomy and dark aa it already is. But then it started raining as the thunders roared. I couldn't say if the sky was also mourning for her death or the situation wants me to mourn for her with a good scenario of water droplets and angry thunders, but I knew I didn't stay long to see this happen any longer._

 _How could this have happened? Why wasn't I there to save her? I know I was always there. Always! What makes this day different?!_ —

Touma took a turn in a dark alley, his heart beating rapidly as the adrenaline keeps him active and running. He disregarded the sweat flowing on his face and now mixed with tears on his cheeks.

He leaned on the wall, giving himself support to still stand. He sobbed silently for a while, reminding himself of good memories they had. Remembering the last time he saw her alive.

if only he followed her afterwards. If only he came in the nick of time. If only...

The guilt and pain inside him mixed his feelings to a twist of heartbreak that he can't take. He can repel any magic, any form of ability, any level and no matter how strong it was, he can make it all go away. His right hand.

Touma lifted his right hand to stare at it, as if blaming the death to his right hand.

After a few moments of competing a staredown with his hans, he balled it into fists and started hitting the walls without hesitation. It will hurt. It will bleed. But for some reason he felt numb. He didn't feel the pain because something more painful than his hurting hand was overwhelming him.

"'What are you doing?' Asks MISAKA." a familiar voice said behind him. Touma lands his fist one last time on the wall before pushing his head towards it.

"I'm going crazy, aren't I?" He said, without turning around, knowing the sound is from his head.

"'You're hitting an enemy you can't see. MISAKA is not sure whether it's in a degree that coun as crazy.' MISAKA states with a hint of confusion." The girl behind him replied.

Touma heard footsteps behind him and turned around to see who he was talking to. But there was no one there.

"Misaka?" He wanted to call out to her 'ghost'.

When no voice replied, he scoffed and massages his head with his left hand. He felt he'd lose his sanity if he doesn't find a way to mourn for Misaka without killing himself.

"Idiot." He told himself, trying to copy how Misaka would call him.


	2. A Certain Railgun Doppelganger

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN A CERTAIN MAGICAL INDEX/SCIENTIFIC RAILGUN.**

Date Uploaded: June 28, 2016- Tuesday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.

 **Swoob:** Hey there, yes, I've watched both series. I purposely did not name the guy but I guess everyone knew who Accelerator is. Anyway, I can't answer you unless you'd like to hear some spoiler alert as to why Accelerator was nuts when he killed Misaka that night. Anyways thank you for your review and I apologize for not being able to answer your question in detailed.. yet. Future chapters will explain it for you *smiles*.

 **ultron emperor:** *laughs* So an Accel x Saten shipper, huh? I'm new to that ship so lay it easy on me *smiles*. Also, heads up about that pair, they won't be entering until chapter 8. It will be official in chapter 9 later on. So I apologize if you'll have to wait that long. I settled more in developing what needs to be before that pair enters. After all, Accelerator has a big role here too. Anyways, thank you for your review, hope you enjoy for the meantime!

 **HOW TO TRAIN A CERTAIN SCIENTIFIC RAILGUN**

 **CHAPTER 02: A Certain Railgun Doppelganger**

It's been a week since Academy City's level 5 esper's demise and just yesterday, Touma attended her funeral. He saw how much Kuroko and the rest were devastated because of their loss. Their friend. Touma himself had to admit he haven't gotten over it.

After leaving Index with enough food supply to last her a day, he left the house to 'find a life'. He needed to find a way to get over his problem as soon as he could. The pain in his heart is choking him endlessly. And despite the feeling of being choked, he doesn't run out of air, he can breathe and he still lives. But he would always question himself how long will he live like that?

While walking in the casual streets of Academy City, he finds himself staring at a Gekota store that was built recently. He could imagine a certain someone would always be hanging around nearby and would most probably be a regular customer in such a store. He smiled as his imaginary Misaka was staring at the window of the store, peeking at the items in the store. Touma decided to allow himself to believe that the imaginary Misaka was real and that for some reason they are playing a game of ignoring each other.

But as he walked passed his imaginary Misaka, the wind blew her skirt and revealed striped blue and white panties instead of Misaka's usual undergarment. Touma's eyes widened as he halted his movements to have a better look at those striped underwear.

 _It can't be!_

His eyes that were locked on the underwear blinked when the skirt had fallen down. Furious that he failed to examine it, he knelt down to raise the skirt after going back, he stared and blinked and scratched his eyes but it didn't change.

"Come on! I'm not imagining Misaka like this!" He scolded himself, still thinking that the glimpse of imaginary Misaka's underwear was his doing.

But this made Touma realize he was actually touching the girl's skirt. And that whoever it is, is a real person. And not his imagination. Immediately, he pulled away and stumbled backwards, eyeing who the girl was. He was caught in for another surprise to see a familiar Tokiwadai uniform, the pin, those eyes, the medium length hair.. it's no one else but..

"Biribiri!" He exclaimed.

In fear of any electrical shock from her, he closed his eyes and covered his face with his arms. But there was nothing of the sort. He opened one eye to peek if somehow his hallucinations had taken him to the next level, but no, the girl was still there, staring at him.

It was odd because she was unusually quiet and calm about it. Usually they'd run for it because she did one of her tantrums and overheated another security robot.

The silence between them was getting thicker by the second. Touma couldn't talk, not knowing what to say. He was glad that there aren't people to see him do what he did. When the girl in front of him realized he wasn't gonna speak, she decided to start the conversation.

"'You're that crazy fellow at the alley.' MISAKA states as she points a finger at the boy in front of her."

"E- Eh?"

 _Crazy fellow? Back at the alley?_

Touma couldn't place it but somehow he finds her way of speaking oddly familiar.

"'You were fighting an enemy you can't see.' MISAKA supplemented, hoping to clear the confusion."

"A- Ah! You're real!" Touma points back at her, his tone mixed with joy, relief, anger and disbelief. He couldn't understand his own feelings, so he decided not to listen to it until he's sorted it out.

"'MISAKA sadly informs you that the act you showed last week is under the degree of insanity.' MISAKA informs as she dropped the pointed finger from him."

Touma raises a brow on her, all mixed feelings disappearing almost immediately. Something wasn't right but the way Misaka offends him before was still there. Something else was not right.

"Are you.. really alive..?" He asked without thinking.

"'Certifiably insane. No doubt.' MISAKA praises as she mocks a laugh. 'Ha-ha.'" However the way the girl laughed had no feelings nor did it sound like a laugh that mocks him.

"I would've lost my cool if you didn't laugh." He muttered, almost wanting to hit his head on a pole.

 _Is this really Misaka? Did she miraculously survive in exchange of her brain or something?_

While he was stuck in thought, he looks back at the girl to see that she was muttering loud things to herself.

"'He's commenting on MISAKA'S laugh. Ha-ha, he must be jealous, ha-ha.' MISAKA whispers to herself."

Touma swore he wants to hit his head with something. Something was entirely different with Misaka that morning.

"I can hear you, you know?!" He yelled at her.

 _No, this can't be her. It can't be. She's too.. different._

Frustrated with the fake Misaka, he hits his own head with his fist, forcing himself to erase hallucinations that he was seeing and talking to. The girl tilts her head to the side in confusion towards his actions. It wasn't anything she could comprehend.

"'Is something wrong with your head?' MISAKA asks, disregarding his angry shout earlier."

 _Why? Why is she acting like this? Where is the Misaka I once knew?_

He stopped hitting himself when the 'hallucination' didn't disappear.

"You're not real." He said weakly, his hand covering his eyes.

"'MISAKA is real.' MISAKA confirms. 'MISAKA can eat, talk and do everything that everyone can.' MISAKA adds, hoping to be enough proof of her existence being true."

But Touma wasn't satisfied with her answer. Touma was sure she was different from thr Misaka he knew.

He dropped his hand grabbed the girl by her vest, his hold gripping on her clothes. His eyes sharply staring at her, trying to intimidate her dead blank eyes.

"You're -not- the Misaka I know. You're not." He told her but she didn't faze.

"'MISAKA haven't seen you before, other than the time back then.' MISAKA clarifies that the boy was still a stranger."

"Then why are you calling yourself 'MISAKA'?!" he inquired, his anger causing him to push her towards the wall, people nearby heard him and soon if he won't let go, someone will call for Judgment.

"'Because that is MISAKA'S name.' Replies MISAKA."

But Touma couldn't force himself to believe it.

 _Another Misaka? Isn't she an only child?! Why is there another..?_

"'MISAKA doesn't have a phone number so you cannot contact her by using-'" the girl's speech was cut short when Touma pulled her from the wall to drag her to an isolated area.

"What? You're Misaka's sister or something, what are you to her?" He asked. Curious why she looked like Misaka.

"'MISAKA is from the MISAKA network. There are 20001 clones over all and we are scattered all over Academy City to fulfill a task in playing with a certain powerful esper. We..'" While the girl was speaking, Touma was lost not even half of it.

 _Someone who looks like Biribiri.. her hair, her eyes, her height.. not everything is right but if.. what if.. I train her to be like her? To be like Misaka Mikoto.. that way.. everyone.. everyone would be back to normal._

With the thought in mind, he felt happy with his evil plan. A genuine plan.

When the girl was finished- no, cut finished by Touma, he smirked as he observed and examined everything that needs work.

"'Were you even listening?' MISAKA asks the crazy fellow as she squinted her eyes at him."

"Listen Imouto, I want to tell you something." He started to introduce his scheme when he's finished examining the girl.

"'MISAKA'S serial number is-'"

"You're Misaka's Imouto to me." He cuts her off for the third time. "You're not her, just someone who looks like her and the best way to explain why is because you're her imouto. Understood?" He said, but it wasn't like he was waiting for an answer.

Imouto gave him a look that says 'so you weren't listening after all' but Touma failed to notice it since he was too caught up with his genuine plan.

"When it's only the two of us, I call you Misaka's Imouto but to everyone else, you're Misaka Mikoto, the Railgun." He stated his rules to implant into Imouto's brain what needs to be followed.

"'The original.'" Imouto was supposed to say something else but she expected that Touma would cut her off again so she kept it that way.

"Yes, she's the original and you're a copycat." Touma nodded. "And I want you to pretend to be her for the meantime."

"'You thought about this without thinking if MISAKA does not want to be a part of it?' MISAKA asks, purposely discouraging him not to expect too much."

"Yes. It's not much of a choice. It's a must and an order." Touma said strongly. It was a long shot but he was desperate. He needed Misaka on his side.

"'MISAKA will think about it.'"

"But-!"

"'MISAKA is given a free will to do what she wants.'" She informed him and he was taken aback. He almost forgot that in front of him was another human being with a life and most of all- she was not Misaka.

He let her go and steps away from her, finding himself a threat to her safety and her free will to do what she wants.

"'MISAKA agrees to your terms if you agree to MISAKA'S terms.'" the girl added and she saw the glimpse of happiness in his eyes again, almost relieved.

"Of course! What terms?"

"'MISAKA is looking for her goggles. She needs help in finding them.'"

 _Seriously?_

Stunned by the simple request, Touma wanted to confirm it before assuming anything. "Is that all?"

"'Yes.' MISAKA confirms."

 _Stupid and simple._

He forced a laugh and felt comfortable around her the moment she had confirmed it. He knew that after he's fulfilled her request he can turn her into his own fantasies of Misaka.

He scratched the side of his cheek and asked, "So where have you last seen it?"

"'On MISAKA'S bedside table.'"

"At your house? Shouldn't you be looking for it there?" He said as a matter of fact way.

"'MISAKA lives at the hospital. MISAKA already checked twice but did not find it so MISAKA thought the doctor took it but MISAKA doesn't know where he lives.' MISAKA says calmly as she tries to explain the situation.

 _Misaka, Misaka, Misaka... this is annoying._

"Once I'm done with your terms, you'll submit to mine right?"

"'Yes.'"

 _Good._

"Okay then. So what were you doing back there?" He remembered seeing her by the new Gekota store, so he pointed a thumb at the direction of the store.

"'MISAKA thinks the doctor lives there.' MISAKA replies as she passed by you to head back to the store."

 _Gekota huh? I thought for sure you've got the same taste as her._

Touma chuckled internally at the resemblance of Gekota and the doctor but then it dawned him that they haven't properly met and that Imouto is on his way towards the store.

"Hey wait up!" He called and ran after her.

"'MISAKA can speak to the doctor after she finds him.'"

"I know, but didn't you gave me your terms and said you needed my help?" He reminded her. "So I'm helping."

"'Understood.'"

"My name is Kamijou Touma by the way." He said and was about to stretch a hand forward but stopped himself halfway. "Just saying."

"It's nice to know 'crazy fellow' has a name.' MISAKA compliments before turning around to head back to the store."

"H- Hey that's a compliment?!"

 _It's good to know you have a name too, Imouto._

The two entered the store and finds the cashier reading a magazine, an obvious boredom painted in his face.

"How can I help you?" The cashier asked as soon as he spotted the customers enter through his peripheral.

"We're uh, looking for some goggles." Touma said with certainty so Imouto took a step forward.

"'MISAKA is looking for a doctor. Does he live here?' MISAKA inquires."

"Misaka?" The cashier repeated, somehow recognizing the name. Touma's heart skipped a beat and immediately locked his eyes on the cashier. "The Railgun?!"

As soon as the cashier spoke those words, Touma was troubled that news will spread fast about Misaka's doppelganger before he could train her to become the real Misaka.

"A- Ah she's, err, she's a cosplayer! And man she's a big fan of Misaka Mikoto!" He stuttered his excuse, the best he can come up at the moment.

"Huh?" The cashier seemed confused.

"We're trying to memorize a line from a famous author! So uh, we have to go.. after uh, buying this." He randomly grabbed a Gekota keychain and placed it in the counter.

Awkward and obvious, instead of suspicion the cashier was confused. But either way punched the tag so that Touma and tbe 'cosplayer' could buy it.

"Please come again."

When they left, Touma and Imouto were walking in the streets with no direction where to go. Imouto was just following the quiet and humliated Touma. Not like it was new to him.

"'We still haven't found my goggles.' MISAKA decided to break the silence and reminded Touma about the missing item MISAKA needs."

"I know." He mumbled. "Until we find it you can't be Misaka.."

Imouto knew he was talking to himself but since she could hear it, she decided to speak up.

"'While we're in the process of finding MISAKA'S missing goggles, MISAKA can learn a few things to be the original.' MISAKA states."

This quickly lightened up Touma's mood and hugged her without warning.

"Awesome! I'll teach you everything you need to know!"

When he released her, Imouto puts a hand on her arm, feeling the leftover warmth from the hug.

"I'll train you to be the certain scientific Railgun that everyone wants and misses." Touma declared.


	3. A Certain Training Goes South

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN A CERTAIN MAGICAL INDEX/ SCIENTIFIC RAILGUN.**

Date Uploaded: July 2, 2016- Saturday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.

 **Swoob:** Yeah, I needed him to act that way to make this fic possible. Thanks for the review!

 **Tobias97:** Thanks for the review, here's the update!

 **Saten's up and active starting from this chapter. As for Accelerator, at Chapter 8 he'll be there. And most probably he'll meet Saten there too. For now, let's continue with Touma's training.**

Guide:  
- _This is Touma's narration of things_ -  
 _This is current Touma's thoughts_

 **HOW TO TRAIN A CERTAIN SCIENTIFIC RAILGUN**

 **CHAPTER 03: A Certain Training Goes South**

Touma got up early from bed and left Index again. But this time, he asked Tsuchimikado and Stiyl to check on her from time to time since he wasn't sure when exactly he'd be home.

He ran towards the meeting place that he set for him and Imouto. The same meadow under the bridge where he and Misaka once fought.

"Good morning!" He greeted with a bright smile on his face.

"'You're late for 6 minutes and 22 seconds.' MISAKA informs the happy gentleman."

But this didn't wipe off the smile in his face, it seemed natural that Misaka would say it to him.

"I'm sorry. I had to make sure Index's guardians are trustworthy." He explained the reason behind his couple of minutes behind schedule.

"'Index?'"

"She's a friend of mine. I'll let you meet her when you're ready." He said, hiding the anxiety of imagining the meet of Index and the new Misaka.

"'When MISAKA is ready?' MISAKA wants to ask for an explanation regarding that matter."

"Er, well.. Misaka and Index aren't in good terms and since you're going to pretend as Misaka you can't just suddenly play nice." He explained in the most understanding way possible, without causing any misinterpretation of their relationship.

"'Then MISAKA will meet her as MISAKA 10032 and not the original.' MISAKA suggests so that she can meet Index without bringing suspicion that MISAKA is pretending to be the original."

"But you ARE her! You look exactly like her! The only thing different is your undies, manner of speaking and your name!" He points out. But realizing he couldn't let go of the fact that Imouto doesn't exactly catch how the real Misaka would clothes and accesorize herself, makes her non-Misaka already.

"'Then should MISAKA not wear anything underneath?' MISAKA asks in wonder how the original dresses herself."

 _Oh goodness no!_

"Er, no, no, no, no! Heck no!" He denied her suggestion with red hot cheeks at the thought.

"'Then how will MISAKA have to dress herself from now on?' MISAKA continues to ask."

"J- Just.. well.." he stuttered on his words as he thought about it.

 _Is she seriously allowing me to dress her up? Let alone do anything I say, this girl is nuts! But then again I asked for this, she's simply abiding my terms. Isn't she curious if I'd be lying to her to take advantage? Ah, screw this, I wouldn't do that._

"We can start by wearing something that Misaka usually wears underneath her skirt. You don't have to worry about the clothes. Tokiwadai requires the students to wear uniform whether they are in class or not." He starts his lesson and the girl listened attentively.

 _This is going well.._

"So after we buy a couple of those, you have to take note to be very cautious of your body. Make sure you act preservative and not the whole I'm-staring-at-you-because-you-are-perverting-me kind of act." He said sharply when he remembered Imouto didn't react when he peeked and stared at her striped undergarment.

"'What do you mean by -act preservative-?' MISAKA asks."

"Well of course you can't let meb touch you whenever and wherever they want!" He scolds. "You have the right to kick, punch, slap or use your ability to shove them off!"

"'Including you?'"

"Yes!"

"'Yesterday Touma lifts MISAKA'S skirt to pervert her. Should MISAKA retaliate?'"

"O- Of course not! The rules weren't set back then!" He tried to dodge out of that one. He was relieved Imouto nodded at his justification. "Anyway, one more thing is that you are a fan of any Gekota product."

"'Gekota is for kids.' MISAKA informs Touma so he will be aware on what kind of rule he is requesting MISAKA to abide."

-I know that! But you wouldn't be Misaka without your Gekota-fanatic self!-

Touma takes a deep breath to try to further convince the girl to submit to his rules. He needed more patience to so so.

"Yes, yes. But it's all part of the act. Just act like a fangirl when you see any Gekota item so you won't be suspicious. Don't forget to mention them at times too. And also note to always hang around areas where there are Gekota merchandise being sold." He spelled out the things to do but Imouto raises a brow on him.

"'Isn't Touma going overboard with the original's real habit of collecting Gekota?' MISAKA asks after listening to the deluded request of the young gentleman."

"I am not deluded! That's how I see Misaka!"

"'Then would it be alright if MISAKA can add certain habits and anything related to the original when MISAKA performs her impersonation?' MISAKA offered to Touma another term that MISAKA had thought of just now."

Touma pauses for a moment to let her offer sink in. True that he was getting too much into pushing Imouto to act like Misaka and that will overact everything.

"Alright. Terms added." He agreed. So you'll add anything to her character however you see fit?"

"'Yes.'"

-Alright, not bad. At least I know you're thinking and contributing.-

When they made an agreement about the new term included in their deal, Touma decided to lead and invite Imouto to shop all Misaka clothes and accessories needed as a beginning of the act.

As they walk back to the streets, Touma realized that Imouto wasn't much aware of the places and decided to give her a tour on their walk.

All was going well until..

"Hey is that Misaka Mikoto?" Asked a citizen passing by them. The recognition again made Touma's heart jump.

"O- Oh she's not! She's a cosplayer!" The same excuse as before.

"'MISAKA is a fan of Misaka. Ha-ha, Ha-ha.' MISAKA adds to further explain why she looks like the original then laughs nervously."

-You didn't have to say that!-

"O..kay?"

"Oh hoho, it's time to go Misa-chan! The costume we ordered is ready for pick up!" Touma said aloud and grabbed Imouto's wrist to pull her away.

Awkward and obviously suspicious, he decided to cover her face for a while. Until she's got the basics in becoming Misaka, she needs to lay low.

He bought her a black cap and shades then forces her to wear civilian clothes for the meantime. Imouto however rejects the shades and wants her goggles.

"You'll catch attention than keeping a low profile if you wear goggles!" He chides. "Plus we haven't found your goggles yet."

"'MISAKA needs it.' MISAKA tried to convince the hotheaded gentleman."

"Why you?!"

 _Never mind. I'll talk to her about her manner of speaking after the other basics that she needs to learn._

The two went shopping, Touma had to pay for everything.

While they were in the girl's section, Touma noticed he was running low on budget and told Imouto he'd be back and that she should stay and to keep a low profile. When Touma was gone, Imouto was reciting Touma's rules to herself.

"'Rule number one, keep a low profile. Rule numbee two, act preservative. Rule number three, when rule number two is violated an act of punishment is advised. Rule number 4, act like a Gekota-fanatic. Rule number 5, always wear shorts under the skirt. Rule number 6, do not speak of MISAKA this or that to others. Rule number 7-'"

While Imouto was reciting the rules, she spots the swimsuit area and somehow a memory flashes in her head.

In curiosity how the certain swimsuit had triggered an image in her head, she walked towards it with her hand reaching for it. But as she does, her hand bumps into another.

"Oh. I'm sorry." The girl beside her apologized seconds after pulling her hand away.

"'Do you like childish bathing suits?'"

Imouto turned to the girl and her cheeks slightly showed pink shades.

"Erm, no, no! You got it wrong!" She quickly denied. "It just reminds me of someone!" She added to lower the suspicion.

"'Remind you of someone?'" Imouto repeats, wanting to question who it was.

"Yeah. Someone close to me." The girl said with a smile but behind that smile Imouto can see the obvious sadness written across her face as she spoke vaguely about the certain someone.

"'That person.. is she-'"

"A- aa! There you are Miko-chan! Don't run off on your own!" Touma arrived with a cao covering his face. He quickly grabbed her wrist to pull her away from the familiar girl.

"'But Tou-'"

"Tou-chan! Call me Tou-chan! Seriously, we're family! Don't be shy!" He gripped the hand on her wrist, wanting to hint that she should shut up and keep walking.

The girl was left in confusion as she watched them walk away.

Arriving back at their training ground, the two removed their caps, the shopping bags beside the sitting Imouto.

"You've almost compromised everything!" He snaps.

"'MISAKA did as you're told. MISAKA did not mention MISAKA'S name and the fellow customer had no clue.' MISAKA defends her actions."

"That was Saten right there! Just a little bit more and she could've recognized you!"

"'Saten?' MISAKA requires an explanation."

"She's one of Misaka's friends. Close friends in fact!" He explained the risk of having a talk with one of Misaka's close friends.

"'MISAKA apologizes for the lack of knowledge regarding the original's circle of friends. But in MISAKA'S defense Touma had a fault by not giving those details that needs to be known.'"

 _Fair enough._

Touma sighed and sat down beside her, taking a breather from his anger earlier. He had a fault in it too.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want to risk it." He says.

"'MISAKA saw the same sadness in Saten's eyes. The one MISAKA always see in yours.' MISAKA shares with Touma her observation."

"So you can see through us by looking in our eyes?" He asked.

"'Yes.'" The girl allowed a few moments of silence before speaking. "'MISAKA wants to know if pretending to be the original will take the sadness away.'"

"Of course."

"'Then MISAKA wants to do whatever it takes to take the sadness away from your and everyone's else's.' MISAKA declares and locked her eyes on Touma."

"I- Imouto.."

"'MISAKA no longer has a purpose in life. She's grateful to have met Touma and gave her a new purpose.' MISAKA spoke her thoughts. 'MISAKA wants to thank Touma by making him happy again."

The two stared at each other for a short time, letting the heartbreaking moment sink in.

"That would've been less creepy if you weren't talking as the third person." He joked, deciding to finally break the silence.

But after breaking it, they caught each other's eyes and for some reason, there was this force that was telling Touma to lean closer to Imouto.

He allowed himself to follow the force until..

"I knew it! You're Touma!" Cried a girl's voice from behind.

"Gah! Saten-san?!" He gasped in surprise.

"There's no way I'd forget your voice!" Sateb exclaimed but then her eyes locked on the girl beside him. "Misaka-san?"

"Saten-san, I can explain!"

"You knew she's alive all along?! And you're hiding her for yourself?!" Shouts the angry girl.

"What? No! I-!"

 _I was planning to share her after I've trained her actually._

"'MISAKA'S name is MISAKA 10032. The original is where everyone know she really is. Inside a coffin.' MISAKA clarifies the misunderstanding."

But the way she said it didn't affect Saten in a way Imouto thought it would.

Saten's eyes had gone teary. Not because of Imouto's words but because of the grim reminder of Misaka's death.

"Saten-san.." Touma wanted to comfort.

"You're hiring someone to pretend as Misaka-san?! How could you?!" Snapped the girl. "Making an illusion like that!"

"I know that alright?! I know I'm fooling myself more than anyone! But can't you see how we're all torn apart without her!" Touma snapped back. "I just wanted to fix everything, make a clean exit when we can stand on our feet again!"

"And what if they find out before your clean exit? Won't that ruin things more than it already is?!"

"Just.. SHUT UP!"

Touma reached his end and had nothing more to say about the argument. He had a point but she was right. There's a big chance he won't even make it halfway of his little scheme.

Touma looked down on the grass, his eyes also teary, not wanting to cry in front of others.

"I blamed myself for her death.. and I know everyone else blame themselves." He says with a calm voice this time.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you like that. You were right. I blamed myself too." Saten confessed. "Which is why I panicked when I saw how risky your scheme is. I didn't want to just stay in the sidelines and watch someone play as Misaka."

When the two had calmed themselves, Imouto took the chance to speak.

"'MISAKA will try not to let anyone down. As long as Touma and Saten also will try to keep their heads up and not sulk.' MISAKA gives her conditions to keeping the act."

"Of course. We'll try." Touma says but then turns to Saten. "Are you with us on this?"

"Just involved." She says. "I won't help but I'll keep it a secret until she's revealed herself. Shirai-san, Uiharu and everyone else are still sad. So I won't to give this insanity of an idea a chance."

"Thank you."


	4. A Certain Move That Calls Deja Vu

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN A CERTAIN MAGICAL INDEX/ SCIENTIFIC RAILGUN.**

Date Uploaded: July 7, 2016- Thursday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.

 **ultron emperor:** Thank you very much. And for that, updates are earlier than expected!

 **Tobias97:** Wow, great hearing from you! Thanks for the review!

 **Hassan. Elgarni:** Hi there, thank you for your review. Here's the answer to some of the messed up things I put in my fic. (1) Touma is not all evil because he will train Imouto to be somoene. It's written in Chapter 2. When Imouto said she is given a free will to do what she wants. "He almost forgot that in front of him was another human being with a life and most of all- she was not Misaka. He let her go and steps away from her, finding himself a threat to her safety and her free will to do what she wants." (2) As for Saten's part, thank you for that suggestion, I should've thought of that. I was actually thinking what kind of encounter they're supposed to have but I decided to put that role to Kuroko. And no I haven't read NT13 so pretty much this whole fic will rely on the anime. Anyway, none taken, I thank you for your review, it helps *smiles*.

 **Hey guys announcement! If any of you are wondering if I've read the manga or light novel or anything, no I haven't. This fic will rely entirely on anime. Auright? Cool.**

 **So now we have Konori to meet the new Railgun! This chap will be the last for the introduction, after that we're onto the real thing. Auright? So now that we're set, let's go and read! Pay heed to my warning though.. OOC's.**

Guide:  
- _This is Touma's narration of things_ -  
 _This is current Touma's thoughts_

 **HOW TO TRAIN A CERTAIN SCIENTIFIC RAILFUN**

 **CHAPTER 04: A CERTAIN MOVE THAT CALLS DÉJÀ VU**

Touma had to make sure to be twice as careful as before. If Saten was able to discover his secret before even sending Imouto to play her part, then there's a risk he will be made before his scheme even starts. He was giving Imouto another round of helping Imouto familiarize herself with the places in Academy City. Especially the places where he knew Misaka is mostly seen in.

"So you're wearing the shorts I bought you?" He asked when finally they decided to rest.

They were taking a cup of coffee on one of the places Misaka usually hangs out. The bench in a park where the trees stand tall and gives shade.

"'Yes.'"

"Okay good. You need to get used to that from now on." Touma instructs and the girl nodded.

"'MISAKA however wants to know what kind of humor the original wants to say by wearing shorts.' MISAKA speaks out the thought that's been bothering her."

"Beats me. Like heck would I know." He shrugged and finished his coffee.

Imouto just nodded and copied Touma, also finishing her drink.

"'What is the next lesson?' MISAKA asks, wanting to speed the lessons and meet new friends."

 _To be honest, I'm not sure myself._

He didn't gave an answer and took his time thinking, letting the silence fill the air for a while. It was then that his eyes reverted to the vending machine he's been seeing in his peripheral.

"Ah. Roundhousing the vending machine!" He exclaimed and immediately pulls her by the hand towards the machine. "As far as I've known, Biribiri would always roundhouse these machines to get a drink."

He said as he stared at the machine with a smile. The certain vending machine holds a memory that he missed.

"'Touma wants MISAKA to attack this unmoving matter to get herself a drink?' MISAKA wanted to clarify his intentions."

"Yep. That's the way she does it." He nods. "She doesn't play nice with them. Add that to the rulebook, okay?"

"'New rule added. Bling!' Says MISAKA as she tried to mimic a bell sound."

"You don't have to do that." Touma mumbled. But that act gave him a new lesson in mind. "Oh. I almost forgot. You can't speak as the third person because that would really be suspicious."

"'MISAKA will take note of it.'"

"And no, you don't have to say your name all the time. That's just ridiculous." He added.

"'Understood.' Says MISAKA as she- I, salute Touma."

 _Oh for crying out loud!_

"You don't have to tell me specifically what you have and will do. I can see that." He tried to be very patient as he try and teach her the basics of being 'normal'.

"'Then MISAKA- I will stop.'"

"We'll work on that." He chuckled at Imouto's attempts to change her manner of speaking.

But as always, while the day is seemingly perfect already, something will always pop up and get in the way. In this day, Touma's phone.

Its ringing had filled the silence and almost startled Touma.

"Yes?" He answered but he was surprised to be greeted by an angry sister.

"Touma! I'm dying already where's the food stock you were bragging about?!" Index yelled on the othet end.

"E- Erm.. Index.."

"You forgot didn't you?" Index caught him, raising a brow on him.

-I'm sure I resupplied it.. unless a gluttonous sister ate everything.-

"I- I'm actually on my way to buy some food!" He lied. Index knew that because his voice was shaky snd nervous.

"I want to come with you." She suggested.

"No, no! I can handle the groceries myself!" He rejects. The last things he needs is Index chewing on his head.

"I can help too Touma! And I want to try doing groceries with you!" She pressed.

With a sigh from the young man, Imouto noticed that he had such an unfortunate life.

"Alright. I'll come pick you up in ten. Get ready and don't go anywhere until I arrive." He ordered, knowing Index would run off somewhere if he comes late.

"How will I know you won't come after you do the groceries?" The young sister inquired, having doubts that Touma really plans on picking her up.

"I will, okay? Just wait there." He said and ended the call before she shouts at him. He pinched the bridge of his nose before slipping his phone in his pocket.

"'No lessons today?'"

"You get to have half a day of break. Continue familiarizing yourself with the places and hangouts around here. When I get back, I'll give you a test, alright?" He gave his 'homework' to her to keep her productive for the day. "And please wear the disguise I bought you."

"'MISAKA does not want to wear artificial hair when she's already an artificial crea-'"

"I get it. But while you're in training it's best to start thinking you're a real human being and that soon you'll be known as the Railgun. Okay?"

Imouto nodded and it made Touma feel at ease even for just a bit.

When he was gone, Imouto did as she was told and walked down the familiar streets she and Touma were familiarize earlier that morning.

But as she does her work, she sees a Judgment armband lying down on the ground. She turned to the people walking around but none seemed to care.

"'So you've been abandoned.' MISAKA tells the armband as she picked it up." But after saying so, she halted her movements and realized how quickly she disregarded Touma's lessons. "'His request is oppresive.'" She mumbled and finally continued to pick up the armband.

Just as what a good citizen would do, she will return the armband to its owner, if she couldn't find it.. she'll have to go to Judgment.

But on that morning, Konori Mii, Shirai and Uiharu's senpai in Judgment, was waiting for the new recruit all morning. And coincidentally, Imouto was the one who walked up to her carrying the Judgment armband.

"'Excuse me. MI- I think I'm lost. I'm looking for the Judgment Branch in this district so that I-'"

"Well you found the right place!" Konori said, an expression of relief forming in her face. "I'm glad you showed up at last!"

"'Huh?'"

"Hurry up and wear that already! We've got a lot to cover!" Konori said in a hurry and helped Imouto pin the armband on her shirt.

"'You're giving it?'" The confused Imouto asked as she watched Konori pin it in the sleeve of her shirt.

"It's yours the moment you got it." The senior replied and grinned. "Didn't they brief you about the basics?"

"'Oh the basics. Yes, I've been briefed shortly. There's been an emergency of some sort so I had to study everything by myself.'" She replied without mentioning any names.

- _It would've been easy to figure out it was the wrong person if her response wasn't as closely related to what that Judgment member had in mind_.-

"I see. Well let's get started and I'll give you a tour!" Konori offered and led her to Seventh Mist to start their little tour.

- _It would also be very easy to actually say it was a misunderstanding if Imouto had a little bit of sense of direction. Wouldn't she know that the Judgment member dragging her isn't part of my scheme?_ -

They walked and walked as Konori points out every nook and cranny of the place. As Judgment member, Konori seems to have memorized the shortcuts and roads to anywhere she wants to go. Like a walking navigation map.

Imouto was able to keep up to her yapping and was also able to take note of places she didn't hear from Touma earlier. Helpful and resourceful about her 'homework', Imouto was able to blend in just fine.

"I guess we've covered a lot already. Want to try real Judgment work now?"

"'I'm supposed to take the test now?'" Imouto asked. Konori didn't quite catch up to it but tried to give meaning to what the rookie was saying.

"Nah, just gonna introduce you to the stuff you'll do in the future." She says. "Oh by the way, you never told me your name."

The girl pauses to come up with a fake name fast. She knew Touma would yell at her if ever she was near to compromise again.

As soon as her artificial brain had processed the name, she had to say before she gains suspicion. "'Akasi Otoki.'"

"Akasi Otoki?" Konori repeated, incredulous about the name.

"'Yes. I just moved here and I came from a far away province.'" Only now did she realize how hard it was to come up with a selling excuse.

"Hmm." Thoughtful about her vague background and hometown, the ignorant senpai decided to let it slip. "Since you're our only recruit this year, I'll wait until you're ready to really tell the truth."

The observant female looked into the eyes of her senior, trying to figure out what emotions lie behind her smile.

"'Say, Konori-senpai.. are you.. are you somehow related to the Railgun?'" She asked without considering that she may be compromised.

"No. She's.. she's too cool to be related to someone like me." The older girl replied and finally the mask came off. Imouto however didn't show any victorious smirk. She remained emotionless as she carefully studied the complicated facial expression of the older female.

"'According to your reaction, you knew the Railgun. Is she a close friend?'" Imouto continued to press further into the topic.

"W- Well.." turning away from Imouto, Konori struggled to construct the right words. But then she was reminded she's not required to answer. "..ah look at the time! It's getting late!"

Imouto didn't take it in a negative way and just let it go. It wasn't mandatory that she replies anyway.

She followed Konori to lead her to a store and treated her some food for lunch. Imouto requested a warm black tea- milk tea afterwards.

After killing time, Konori led her to explore more of Academy City and sharing her own discovery of certain restaurants, shops and even shortcuts that not everyone knows about. Imouto noticed that she's completely dodging out of the topic regarding the Railgun but she knew Konori had questions about it.

"So now we'll go with the real deal." Konori announced and snaps Imouto out of her train of thought.

"'Real deal?'"

"We're going to sweep this place clean." Konori grabs a broom after they arrived in the place where they're tasked to clean.

"'Clean?'"

"Yeah. Look at this place," Konori spreads her arms to show Imouto the trash scattered everywhere, "its a mess."

"'Aren't the cleaning robots created to clean?'" Imouto wondered.

"Yes but this requires manual labor." Konori threw a broom at her so that they could start cleaning. Imouto caught it.

"'MISAKA doesn't understand the reason but MISAKA will do her best to clean.'" After saying so, Konori turned around in curiosity but the girl just started sweeping off the trash.

Little did Konori know, the girl was baiting her to talk about the Railgun.

Wanting to ask what Akasi Otoki was trying to depict, the older girl stopped herself. Still not ready to open up about the topic.

- _If it wasn't for the disguise I bought, Imouto wouldn't be able to act this out._ -

Silence was the friend of awkwardness. The friend of a gloomy atmosphere and a situation that doesn't want to talk about things.

Both girls just swept the mess that they didn't make until a familiar scene happened. The phone ringing.

"Yes?" Konori picked up.

"Ah Konori-senpai, I'm glad you picked up! I've been trying to reach Shirai-san earlier." Uiharu said in the phone.

"Shirai? Is this an emergency?"

"Not particularly. Just some lost items that needs to be found."

"Sure, I'll take care of it. Just send me the list." Konori said and she could hear the sigh of relief from the stressed co-member.

"Thank you very much Konori-senpai!"

When the call had ended, it didn't take long that she received a message about the details of the missing items.

"'Judgment also look for lost things?'" Imouto asked, taking a step towards Konori.

"There are a lot of things that Judgment does. For now you can start with cleaning and helping me find the lost items." Konori said, still ignoring the fact that the suspicious person with a suspicious background is standing in front of her and somehow spoke in a third person view of Misaka.

It could be any other Misaka out there but remembering the girl asked about the Railgun earlier makes it unlikely true.

Imouto didn't bring it up either and played along. It wasn't hard since the items are already found and people were just waiting for the owner to pick it up.

While walking towards their last target venue, Konori had crossed out to items from about the last one.

"Man, nothing new here." The senior mumbled, finding it troublesome that they had to do the work of picking up the lost item and give it to the owner.

Imouto remained silent and observed her. She was confused why she was different from Touma and Saten.

"Excuse me," an elder called out to them, "I'm a visitor here and I was on my way to visit a family member when I found myself walking in circles. Could you please guide me to Tokiwadai?"

"Ah of course!" Said the helpful Judgment member.

While she gave directions to the elder, Imouto had a thought that will help her ease her confusion. The elder left after recognizing the landmarks Konori mentioned and said he now remembered the way back.

It was the time for Imouto to make her move.

"'Konori-senpai.. I know a shortcut back to our office branch.'" She spoke and caused Konori to look up at the sky then her watch.

"Time flies fast when you do patrols and mappings." She muttered then turns to Imouto. "Sure, lead the way."

They went to a dark alley where they felt shivers down their spine. Like it was filled with a gruesome atmosphere of some sort.

Imouto stopped walking after reaching a dead end.

"Er, Otoki-san, there's no way there. They blocked it weeks ago." Konori informed.

"'MISAKA is aware. Which is why MISAKA led you to go here where no one will disturb this conversation.' Says MISAKA, feeling relieved that her plan had succeeded."

"What are you saying? And stop talking like that."

"'This MISAKA'S serial number is 10032. MISAKA is created for the purpose of dying for someone's benefit. But the project was shut down and now MISAKA'S mission is to find all the original's friends and help them smile again.' Says MISAKA, wanting to clarify the situation."

The senior member trembled at the shocking truth that the clone had imparted.

"Why.. are you telling me all this..?"

"'MISAKA had analyzed your worth and responsibility to handle the truth and finds you certifiable for the task.' Explains MISAKA."

"W- What task?" Konori asked as she tried to keep her composure up.

"'MISAKA wants Konori to be her means of contact to the involvement of crimes in Academy City. Judgment may not have access to everything but MISAKA believes it's enough to acquire information needed for the project.' MISAKA further explains. 'Also, this project is confidential even for you. Not until MISAKA has also confirmed your loyalty to keeping this secret.' Adds MISAKA."

With too much information and the request of the clone, Konori wasn't able to move nor think anymore. As if everything happening at the moment was too much to comprehend.

When the stunned senior wasn't able to reply, Imouto continued.

"'Once Konori think she's ready to fully get herself involved with MISAKA'S selfish request, Konori will have to speak with MISAKA and ask for the passcode response for ZXC741ASD852QWE963. MISAKA will not rush your decision nor persuade you to agree. But MISAKA will be waiting for your agreement or disagreement.'" Imouto takes a step towards the exit way of the alley but stops after passing by Konori who was still left frozen at the revelation. "'Also, MISAKA would be grateful if none of this spreads by tomorrow.'"

As soon as Imouto left those words to let Konori think about her request, Imouto also left her, remembering that anytime soon Touma will be back from his grocery trip with Index.

"Hey." Touma greets when he finds her sitting in the same seat from earlier. "Ready for the test?"

"'How did the grocery go?' Asks MISAKA."

Instead of replying to her question, he raised a brow on her. "And you quickly got brainwashed while I left you." He states and crossed his arms. "Anything happened while I was gone?"

"'Define 'anything', requests MISAKA."

"Like anything that will bring you close to compromise?" He said and Imouto shrugged.

"'Nothing like that. MISAKA simply did as she's told and famaliarized herself with the place.'"

She acted normal and Touma didn't have a clue what she did.

"Alright, let's go take that test."

However at the end of the day, there's something that Touma kept thinking about.. how was Imouto able to know places he didn't teach? Not even places that he knows or a mere citizen.


	5. A Certain Rumor That Changes Everything

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN A CERTAIN MAGICAL INDEX/ SCIENTIFIC RAILGUN.**

Date Uploaded: July 12, 2016- Tuesday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.

 **Tobias97:** Hey there again, thank you for your review. Yeah, *laughs* the name is Misaka Mikoto backwards without the 'M'. I do hope you enjoy the latest chap too, thanks again! Cheers!

 **So guys, here comes Kuroko! Brace yourselves for some serious OOC! Hey, I warned you twice now. Auright? Cool. You can now read.**

Guide:  
- _This is Touma's narration of things_ -  
 _This is current Touma's thoughts_

 **HOW TO TRAIN A CERTAIN SCIENTIFIC RAILGUN**

 **CHAPTER 05: A CERTAIN RUMOR THAT CHANGES EVERYTHING**

Touma had decided to give it a shot and tells Imouto to take her first step in becoming Misaka by going to school. But of course before that, they need a good reason how the heck she survived from the brutality of that night.

"'MISAKA applauds Touma for his reckless acts and unreliable schemes.'" The clone said sarcastically for the fourth time.

"I get it I'm sorry! I got too excited that I didn't get the chance to think this through!" He admits as he gripped on his hair, his fingers digging in his scalp.

"'MISAKA isn't even trained or briefed about her encounter with the original's close friends such as Shirai Kuroko whom the original also lives with.' MISAKA reminds Touma, purposely wanting him to stress more about the situation.

"I heard that!"

"'MISAKA does not know what you heard.' Says MISAKA, denying that he heard it right."

Frustrated with the failure in his scheme, he groaned and smacked his own head towards the table. Imouto stared at him as she usually does.

"'MISAKA has proven through continuous circumstances, that Touma is insane.' MISAKA says out of keen and ongoing observation regarding Touma's odd habits of injuring himself."

"That is just wrong." He mumbled.

He allowed his face to just lie down on the cold wooden table to think and to keep himself from seeing Imouto and the other way around.

It wasn't a problem when enrolling or anything else. What he needs is the best excuse to cover up the fact that Kuroko herself had witnessed the actual death of the Railgun. Until it struck him..

"Aha!" He exclaimed as he lifted his face up with a bright face. "I've got an idea!"

"'If Touma wants to use the same cosplaying excuse again then expect MISAKA to back out from participation.' MISAKA says in advanced so that she can escape a probably terrible fate from Touma's horrible ideas."

"Hey not all my ideas are horrible." He countered. "And no, I'm not going to use that. I will be using Misaka 10032 to 'switch' places with Misaka Mikoto."

"'Ah here it comes.'"

"And I'm not talking about time traveling! I'm talking about you and Biribiri switching places in a way that will cover up everything." He says but Imouto didn't comment. "Okay since you'll be pretending as Misaka Mikoto, for the meantime, Misaka Mikoto will be pretending to be you."

"'The original is dead. How can she-?'" The clone cuts herself off when she was able to catch up to Touma's idea.

"Sounds good huh? Everyone thought it was the Railgun that died but 'in truth' it was Misaka 10032 that died that night." He finishes. "That's why when you come back you don't need to play a dramatic role of 'I'm-sorry-I-didn't-tell-you-sooner'. You can just come back acting natural!"

"'It sounds 'good' so far but the information about the Sister's project isn't revealed to anyone. It's classified.' MISAKA reminds the idiot."

For a moment Touma paused, his actions halting, his energy in sharing his brilliant idea fading, his body felt as if moving in slow motion, his heart beating loud, it was an ephemeral moment that he wished did not end.

Even just a short time he felt as if it was really Misaka with him.

"O- Oh, well.. I guess we'll have to do something about that." He managed to say. "We need to spread rumors."

"'Will that be enough?'"

He sighed, back to being unsure about everything. Every time he comes up with something good, something not good counters it.

 _What is a good way to tell everyone about the clones?_

Until it struck him..

"Yeah, I think that would be enough if a certain expert would handle it." He says and grinned.

"'Certain expert?'"

The two later found themselves searching for Saten Ruiko, an expert in picking up rumors and myths about many things.

"Eh?! You want me to spread rumors?!"

"Shh!" The two hushed her, and for once they agreed with something.

"I know I said I'll keep your scheme a secret but that doesn't mean I'll participate in it!" Saten quickly tried to escape their attempt to get her hands dirty.

"I know, but we can't do it without your help." Touma tried to persuade her to change her mind.

"I pick up rumors, not create them!" Saten corrected what they think of her. Her cheeks almost blushing.

"'The rumors are facts already, Touma and I just need people to know about it in order to help the sucess of the scheme.' Explains MISAKA."

Still trying to dodge out of it, Saten takes a step back until her back had reached the concrete wall behind her.

"Please." Touma persistently pressed his request.

"Guys, I don't see the need to ask for my help." She still tried reject, but the two used their innocent puppy eyes on her, making her feel like the bad guy. "Y- You guys are unfair." She mumbled.

"'It's settled then. Saten will help Touma and MISAKA fulfill their mission.'"

After Imouto's declaration, Saten knew she will end up helping them one way or another.

The rumors about the clones spread in the internet, where Saten was sure will be the source of all rumors.

"All we have to do is wait for it to spread like fire." Saten said after shutting her laptop down.

"That's it?" Touma was doubtful but Saten shook a finger at him.

"Never underestimate the power of wireless connection and online communities." She told him and winked. "Well now that I did my part, go do yours. I have a lot to do."

"O- Of course. Thank you again, Saten-san."

"Also, here is a list of observations that I noticed between Misaka-san and Shirai-san." Saten took a paper from her bag and handed it to Touma.

"'More homework.'" Imouto muttered with a pout on her face. She knew she needed to study it as Touma will soon say.

"You know what, I think I can try lending a hand." Saten stopped walking and turned back to them. "After all, I can't let the new Misaka let everyone down by making the wrong impression."

"You knew her that well?" Touma wondered.

"Uh well, not really.." she suddenly lost her confidence. "..I just happen to observe some of her expressions and stuff." She tried to reason.

"Oh. Let's get started then!"

And the day begins...

After she was sent to school, eyes darted stares at her, both questioning and hostility had filled the air. But no matter how heavy the atmosphere was, Imouto wasn't disturbed.

No eyes pierced her barrier, no stare hsd intimidated her and no glare had bothered her. Murmurs and whispers occurred at the sight of the walking Railgun doppelganger but none dared to ask her directly who she was.

"'Geez, what is everyone whispering about?'" Imouto tried to mimic as she's practiced with Touma and Saten earlier before the school day came.

She puts her book bag behind her back as she entered her classroom, acting casually.

The students inside stared wide eyed at her. But still no matter what, Imouto wasn't affected by them.

"'What?'" She asked as innocent as possible but also the tone of irritation is present although less emphasized, since Imouto haven't mastered that part yet.

"M- Misaka-san.. didn't you..?" One of them wanted to say, but seeing the living image of the recently departed Railgun.

"'Didn't I what?'" The clone continued her act, now raising a brow on her classmate.

Confused by the unaware walking dead, one of them took the guts to stand up and speak for the class to confront the matter.

"Misaka-san.. you died." He said. "We were there at your funeral!"

Imouto blinked, pretending not to know of it. Her emotionless visage was helpful at times like that.

"'What kind of nonsense are you trying to say? Who and what could kill me?'" With the lack of emotion, the words she said didn't give much of an impact to them but nonetheless shook their minds regarding who died and who was standing with them.

"We.. well.." none couldn't explain it until one student at the back spoke.

"It's as the rumors said it!" He says. "They're cloning one of the Level 5 espers!"

"What? What's that got to do with this?!" A female student opposed him. Imouto knew she needed to defend him in a way.

"'Ah that rumor again.'" She said and shrugged. "'Seriously who spread that? I get it cloning is not new to Academy City but it's not allowed.'" Still not catching the perfect impersonation of the real Misaka, everyone wasn't convinced, however the thought about cloning indeed was viral jusy recently.

"It's true! One of the community sites I always visit even posted a photo!" The male student at the back continued to express his belief in the rumor.

"It could be made up!" Still another student opposed.

"'Can you show us evidence then? Of all the level 5's, why would Academy City clone me?'" A tone of apathetical was present this time.

"Well.. uhm.." speechless, he knew a photo wasn't enough unless they see it with their own eyes. Imouto was rooting for him though, she needed him to persist.

Suddenly a student slides the door open with a bang.

"Guys! You're not gonna believe who I saw this morning!" He announced with excitement as he caught his breath. But then his eyes lay on the standing female whom he claimed to see this morning. "Misaka?!" He was taken aback.

"'Yes?'"

"How can this be?! I just saw you this morning!" He says out of confusion.

"'I've been here in school campus. Where exactly did you see me?'" Imouto played along, despite knowing Touma and Saten are behind the new Misaka lookalike.

"J- Just earlier outside the gate." He says and everyone turned their attention from him to Imouto.

"I told you it was real! It was the clone!" Said the male student earlier.

"Wait, does this mean that the Misaka that died weeks ago is a clone?" One asked out of wonder. The rest murmured to each other about it.

"'One thing I know, I'm not dead.'" Imouto says, again shrugging, acting like the normal Misaka would when shrugging off a problem. "'Whether this clone rumor is true or not, the fact that I'm here is the same. So don't bother about it.'"

"I guess you're right." They muttered their uncertain agreement with Imouto.

The class began and the professors have the same reaction, the students and Imouto would explain the same clone rumor and everyone was relieved it wasn't really Misaka who died. Although it was hard to believe how even characteristics and traits are copied, everyone chose to ignore it.

The news reached the ears of no other than Shirai Kuroko who was bored in class. Hearing that her Onee-sama had survived- or never really died, she had the strong urge to check it out.

Her investigation led to her first encounter with the clone.

"Onee-sama?" Dubious of the appearance of Imouto, she did not dare come near but was cautious of any attacks.

"'Kuroko?'"

It was the hardest part that Imouto had to face that day. As a one and only stalker and lover of Misaka Mikoto, it was certified that Shirai Kuroko knows things that only the two knows.

Which could also mean she is the most dangerous to encounter. However, according to Touma, she is the first they need to fool. Because if they can fool her, they can fool everyone else.

"No it can't be.." still denying Imouto's presence, Kuroko touched the needles hidden under her skirt, teleporting in between her fingers.

"'What? Don't tell me you believe the rumor everyone's been talking about.'" Still imperfect in copying Misaka's personality, Kuroko was still doubtful.

"It's not that.." Kuroko said with hesitation to move and struck a needle inside the Misaka she's facing. "..it's just.."

"'You think I'm the clone ?'" Imouto encouraged her to speak up so they can fix the misunderstanding.

"I saw you die." Kuroko said with a pained voice. "With my own eyes." She continued with bitterness. "That's why you can't be.. I even called you! If the clone was the one who died that night, then she wouldn't have the phone! She wouldn't be the one I spoke to!"

When Kuroko has gone hysyerical, Imouto took her cue to make her move and approached Kuroko with caution.

"'Kuroko..'"

"Don't come any closer!" Kuroko yelled with caution, taking a step backward and raising both hands that were both armed with needles.

"'Kuroko, I was out of town for two weeks don't you remember? My mother came and took me for a while.'"

- _Not the best I can come up with but as far as Saten and I have researched and observed, Biribiri's mother came to town two weeks ago with unknown purpose. As Saten mentioned that even Biribiri doesn't say why, we can therefore invent an excuse regarding that particular visit._ -

"I remember she did but I don't remember you told me about your departure!"

"'Not directly. I left you a note hidden in my closet, I was expecting you'd sneak into my things and do perverted things with it so you would see the letter.'" Imouto pushed the excuse as practiced.

- _Saten wrote the letter but I was the one who snuck into their dorm to plant that letter. Not the greatest idea either, but it was all part of the hard beginnings._ -

"Well.. I.. I would've but.. I.." Kuroko was now blushing as she tried to come up with something to justify her inability to have seen the letter. Until it struck her. "But you were still here even after your mother left! Until the night of my birthday!"

Imouto copied Misaka's smile the best as she could, the copy isn't perfect but now that their moment is heavily affecting them- well, Kuroko, the imperfect smile didn't bother Kuroko.

"'I told that clone to keep an eye on you while I'm gone.'" Out of nowhere, Imouto said something that wasn't written in the script.

"But.. I was told you didn't know of the clones!" Still oblivious with what Imouto is saying, she kept her guard up.

"'How do you want met to explain to them why there are clones of me?'" She said, trying to gain the trust of Misaka's junior.

"Well.." unsure what to say, Kuroko chose not to answer. "..why anyway? And why tell me?"

"'I thought that my DNA map could help people. But turns out things got different.'" Imouto played in her mind an imaginary scenario of how Misaka would've played things out. "'Bad things happened and people just wants to talk about those bad things in a way that makes me uncomfortable. So I thought it was best to pretend I don't know at all.'"

When Imouto felt that Kuroko's vigilance and hostility had lessened, she smiled internally at the near-success and kept on talking until her speech is finished.

"'You're an exemption though. I know I can trust you with even my darkest fears and secrets.'" She finished and looks at Kuroko's teary eyes, the needles now dropping on the floor creating small thudding noises.

"Onee-sama.." she sniffed.

"'I'm sorry I only got back. I didn't hear the news until I got here.'" Imouto continued to play along, however sympathety wasn't present in her voice or face.

"Onee-sama!" Kuroko cried as she ran towards Imouto to give her a hard, squeezing and full of love hug. "Onee-sama I don't know what I'd do with my life when I thought you're gone!"

"'I'm sorry to worry you.'" She says and pats Kuroko's head twice as they've practiced. Although Touma said Imouto can be more compassionate once the play starts.

"But your clone..!"

"'Clones can be created with a push of a button. Their hearts and bodies are artificial, their lives are short and temporal and they are sold for ¥180,000. I think that's not a problem.'" She cited, again without the script.

"Oh."

"'Unless you wish to spend your life with a clone.'" Imouto says, teasing, but immediately, Kuroko shook her head and hugged tightly to her Onee-sama's clone.

"No. I'm happy to be with the real one. I don't need clones to substitute my Onee-sama. The real one is always better." Kuroko mumbled as she buried her face in Imouto's bossom.

Imouto didn't react and was stuck in thinking of Kuroko's words and her own. Their conversation is an eye opener for her but a blind for Kuroko.

"We shouldn't tell Uiharu or anyone about this! Not yet at least!" Kuroko declares as she snickered evilly.

"'Actually I already saw them earlier.'" Imouto says to purposely stop Kuroko from planning a scheme that will somehow be similar to Touma's.

"Oh come on! I was the last to know?!"

"'Oops.'"


	6. A Certain Scientific Calculator

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN A CERTAIN MAGICAL INDEX/ SCIENTIFIC RAILGUN.**

Date Uploaded: July 16, 2016- Saturday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.

 **Tobias97:** Hey, you're awesome, thank you for your review! And I don't know what else to say but that *laughs*. Enjoy!

 **Here you you go guys, latest chapter! I'm not sure how to describe this, but, to all those Railgun and Index critics out there, stop reading now if you think that everything will be copied from canon. I am not the creator of the original series so pretty much there will be contradictions. OOC warnings are there, read on!**

Guide:  
- _This is Touma's narration of things_ -  
 _This is current Touma's thoughts_

 **HOW TO TRAIN A CERTAIN SCIENTIFIC RAILGUN**

 **CHAPTER 06: A CERTAIN SCIENTIFIC CALCULATOR**

- _Imouto went to school continuously and slowly had convinced everyone in Tokiwadai she's real. Still not the best impersonator she is, she was still able to do and say things that everyone fully believes the real Misaka would say. But sometimes she goes out of line._ -

Classes started and everything seemed to go well until math subject had started.

A small female teacher with pink hair entered the class, almost everyone didn't even notice her presence when the door opened and closed. Only Imouto was the one who sensed her.

"Good morning everyone! I will be your substitute teacher for today!" Announced the little teacher.

She got everyone's attention but they were all in disbelief as they stared at her. She felt belittled with their stares but she's been through same situations before and she's also gotten used to it.

"Oh right, I'm Komoe-sensei. It's nice to meet you guys!" She added.

No one spoke, still letting the fact of having the substitute teacher before them, sink in.

Imouto however raised her hand, wanting to catch the substitute teacher's attention.

"Yes?" Komoe says.

"'MISAKA wants to thank you for the ice cream earlier.' MISAKA says as she expressed her gratitude towards the mint ice cream Komoe-sensei had treated me."

Komoe smiled, remembering that she had indeed treated Imouto ice cream. Although not exactly 10032 but another clone who relayed the message to 10032.

Still, the small teacher cannot tell the difference between the two clones.

"Ah you're welcome!" She said but realized the Misaka she treated went the other way. "But..?"

"'Let's start the class. MISAKA did her homework!'" Purposely changing the subject, Imouto spoke and didn't care if she acted different.

"Right." Komoe said and cleared her throat. "So let's do a recap with our past topic before our elimination for the Academic Competition."

Everyone groaned knowing the questions given will be bloody.

She walked towards the board to start writing numbers and letters that is gibberish to students excluding one.

"If two triangles are similar, the ratio of their area is..?" Komoe read what she wrote and awaited for someone to continue her sentence. "Anyone?"

The students met her with bored and wide-eyed expressions, some of them wanting to try and yet some just wanted to wait for someone to answer.

Based on esper training and such, teachers can expect the students to participate well but academically speaking..

Imouto raises her hand and Komoe had no other options but her.

"'The ratio of their area is equal to the square of ratio of the lengths of any corresponding sides.'" She cited.

"Okay good job. We'll tackle more of that before we start solving for problems." Komoe said and everyone excluding Imouto groaned again.

For about ten minutes of recap and only Imouto was the one who was actively reciting all the correct answers, almost exact as the book had stated it.

"How about this one then?" Komoe wrote a different problem on the board, for Imouto to answer.

Imouto reads the problem first before answering. "If sin q1 + sin q2 + sin q3 = 3, then cos q1 + cos q2 + cos q3 = to?" Without even sweating on it, the girl responded with "..0."

"Woooooah." The class united and said.

Komoe wasn't fullt surprised, expecting at least one of the students to be smart enough to answer tricky questions to be in class.

"Then try this one. Go to page 83, the last item." Komoe challenged.

Imouto flipped the pages to find the item she was to answer.

"23694 is to 64239 and 821543 os to 842135 therefore 72515678 is to.." without computing or anything, she replied straight after tbe question as if the answer was written in the book. "..86213579."

"Amazing." One student muttered.

- _Misaka is a genius and she's always done her homework and all that stuff. But even for am average Misaka to be able to answer in the matter of milliseconds.. that's ought to catch attention._ -

"Wow Misaka-san you've studied well!" Komoe complimented. "If you answer the last two items on page 89's chapter test then without the elimination round I declare you to be this class's representative."

No one opposed the idea. They're all going for it.

All eyes on Imouto as they waited for her to answer the remaining two challenge questions before she passes the 'elimination round' in which she's the only participant.

"In a certain year, California extracted 2/7th and Texas extracted 1/7th of all the Uranium ore extracted in the United States. If all the other states combined extracted 28 million tons that year. How many million tons did Texas extract that year?" Again, with the use of her artificial brain and great calculations of a supercomputer, Imouto replied without the use of any pen or paper. "7."

Everyone was filled with awe and amazement at the moment.

"One last question Misaka-san! You can do it!" One of her classmates cheered.

"Yeah!" Another added until it created a ripple effect and everyone echoed their cheers.

"(X^3-6z^2+px+1) is exactly divisible by (x^2-3x+3) then.. the answer is p + a 0 and 0 pq."

They clapped their hands when she had finished. Komoe herself clapped hers.

"I believe you'll win this one Misaka-san." She said and everyone repeated the same encouragement in different phrases.

Imouto may not understand everything that was happening but since she saw smiling faces surrounding her, she concluded things are rolling quite fine.

It was until the end of the day when she reunited with Touma.

"You what?!"

"'MISAKA participated in joining the Academic Competition for Leveled Espers.' MISAKA repeats for Touna to understand."

"I understand perfectly but.. AAH!"

Touma tried to withheld his fury from Imouto's active participation in joining a crowded place and event that he's not sure if Misaka herself will even be a part of.

Not to mention, Imouto's frequent 'avoidance' of Kuroko will surely make everything a little suspicious.

"'MISAKA was the only person who can join from the class. MISAKA saw everyone's smiles when MISAKA was declared representative of the class.' Says MISAKA as she tries to justifies her act."

"Of course.." he muttered, remembering that Imouto's goal is to bring the smile on everyone's faces again.

"'MISAKA is currently working on her approach with Kuroko.' MISAKA reports."

"You'll need to work fast with that." Touma says and the clone nodded.

He sighed afterwards, knowing there was no way he can fully control over Imouto's actions and decisions.

Sometimes she really does things either off the book or out of character. The best thing he can do is cover up her mistakes later or give her a piece of advice.

"Fine. You're joining. But after you settle down at Tokiwadai Dormitories. Shirai will begin to worry if you don't show up to your new home." He conditioned and of course the girl nodded.

"'MISAKA already packed her things and is only waiting for Touma's approval regarding the competition.'"

 _Really huh? So you've decided_.

"Okay, okay, you have the approval. Just go on and be careful." He said as he waved his hand to shoo her.

Upon arriving at the dormitory, Imouto was greeted by a warm and squeezing hug of the one and only roommate of Misaka.

"Onee-sama!" Kuroko screamed.

Imouto blinked when she realized the bags she was holding had disappeared and was now beside her bed. It could be no other doing but the teleporter.

"Onee-sama I thought you'd never come home! I've read your letter and I am touched!"

Still processing in her head what to do, she allowed Kuroko to speak her lustful mind.

"I fixed your bed and cleaned our room already! This night is ours~!" The psycho teleporter stated and slowly her fingers were about to slide in certain parts of Imouto.

The clone knew she was to take action as repeatedly stated to her by Touma and Saten. Mostly Touma though.

"'Ku..ro..ko..!'" Despite having perfectly mimicked Misaka's usual call on Kuroko, there were no electric sparks coming out of her body.

By instinct Kuroko pulled herself away, as if an invisible electricity was surrounding her Onee-sama.

"It was merely a suggestion." Kuroko muttered before dramatically turning away, trying to concoct fake tears. "Onee-sama! Let's just sleep normal tonight if you want!" Kuroko suggested with a pained voice.

She makes it sound as if they have certain activities every night.

Imouto went to the bathroom to wash herself as taught to her by Saten. As soon as she got out wearing her usual Gekota sleeping outfit, Kuroko was in her bed.

"'Kuroko?'"

"Onee-sama.. I heard you're joining the Academic Competition for Leveled Espers.." Kuroko said softly, as if worried.

"'Yes I did.'"

"Aren't you overdoing it? Everyone thought you're dead and with just weeks you're face is all over the posters!"

Imouto again allowed Kuroko to speak her mind while she observed her facial expression very carefully, seeing the same worry and pain in her eyes just like Touma's and Saten's.

The clone let out a smile and approached the teleporter to wrap her artificial arms towards her. Kuroko gasped softly in surprise.

"Onee-sama?"

"'Kuroko.. I have nothing to worry about if Judgment will be all over the place. Right?'"

With Imouto hinting to Kuroko that she will be entrusting her safety to the Judgment member she's embracing, the teleporter couldn't help but lose her composure.

Her Onee-sama's voice echoing over and over again in her head.

"Onee-sama! Y- You can count on no other than Shirai Kuroko to protect you!" She declared after teleporting out of the embrace and reappearing standing tall on the bed.

Again, the clone observed the new expression Kuroko was now expressing. The shifting was sudden, the energy felt like it blasted without warning.

Human emotions are hard to understand that time. But slowly Imouto was adapting and learning.

The day before the competition came and they met up with Saten and Uiharu at Joseph's.

"M- Misaka-san! I- I brought you strawberry oden today!" Uiharu said as she nervously sat on the cushion beside Imouto and handing over a canned drink.

"'Thank you. I am grateful for your gift.'" Imouto politely took the drink from her.

"Geez Uiharu, I told you its not your fault the clone died." Kuroko says, obviously irritated that she's always giving something to Imouto.

"I- I know! But-!"

Saten pats Uiharu's head, comforting her from the guilt. "Now, now, Shirai-san, you know that Uiharu is adjusting with the changes. I mean that clone is just soooo real~"

"Yeah. I can't believe that I, Shirai Kuroko, is fooled by the clone!" The teleporter said to herself aloud.

While Kuroko was doing one of her dramatic moments and Uiharu trying to justify to Saten and Kuroko what she's doing is not out of guilt, Imouto was again observing.

'So this is what kind of friends Onee-sama has.' She thought.

The keen Saten also had her eyes on Imouto at the moment, seeing how much the clone has fooled everyone in school and even the two Judgment with them.

When Kuroko had stopped her blabbing, she leaned back to her seat. "At least Onee-sama doesn't have to roundhouse the vending machine to get a drink." She said and everyone excluding Imouto laughed.

Saten noticed Imouto wasn't aware of some of Misaka's habits so she tried to help her out.

"Ah seriously Misaka-san! You should stop the bad habit of yours with the vending machines." She said and flashed a wink that only Imouto saw.

"You're getting me in trouble." Kuroko added, thinking that Saten was teasing Misaka.

"'Ha-ha you can't stop MISAKA from doing what she wants!'" Imouto replied.

"O- O- Onee-sama! I can't cover up for you forever!"

"Now, now, Misaka-san, I'm sure that the money the vending machine ate is already paid. After all, I couldn't count how many times you've roundhoused it." Saten hinted again when she noticed Imouto didn't seem to get the point.

"'I apologize then and will try not to roundhouse the vending machine now that Uiharu has volunteered to be MISAKA'S supply of canned drink.'" Imouto stated and everyone laughed excluding Uiharu this time.

"I knew it! You -are- mad!" Uiharu cried and everyone laughed some more.

"By the way, Onee-sama is joining the Academic Competition for Leveled Espers." Kuroko announced.

"Really? That's great!" Saten said and places a hand on Uiharu's shoulder. "Uiharu joined as well!"

"Uiharu? Aren't you on Judgment duty?!" Kuroko said and flamed.

"S- Shirai-san, it can't be helped.." Uiharu was slowly shrinking from her seat not knowing how to explain what happened.

"Uiharu is the best in the class. So.." Saten took the liberty of explaining in Uiharu's case.

"Oh. Same as Onee-sama." Kuroko said and turned to Imouto who had just finished her oden.

"I can't wait to see Uiharu and Misaka-san to take the stage and fight!" Saten said and giggled, Kuroko herself chuckled evilly, having her own evil imaginations.

"Saten-san, stop making it sound like we'll brawl!" Uiharu tried to shake Saten out of her crazy thoughts before she gets stuck there. "Wait, I remember something!" She suddenly exclaimed, catching everyone's attention.

"Hmm?"

"Konori-senpai is also participating the competition." Uiharu shared to the group, making Kuroko scream in surprise.

"EH?! SO EVERYONE IN OUR BRANCH ARE JOINING?!"

"Seems like Konori-senpai is a genius too." Uiharu commented and was surprised with Kuroko teleporting on the table and her face inches from her.

"What are saying, Uiharu? I'm NOT smart enough to join the competition? Because I'll show you I am! I'm joining too!" Kuroko said as she choked Uiharu with ber bare hands.

"W- Wait! S- Shirai-san.. let m..e exp..lain!"

While the two were making a scene again, Saten tried to calm them but then her eyes glanced at Imouto, seeing that all of the sudden she was quiet and was staring outside, looking at sky perhaps?

The day of the competition had finally arrived. Imouto and Kuroko registered and had their own name tags as they were guided to the room where all the other participants from other schools were waiting.

Touma attended and is among the audience to make sure Imouto will be alright.

"And now the competition shall begin!" Declared the host.

The curtains opened and all 30 participants from different schools have gathered. All were standing behind their own desks, a bell ringer on each table and of course, a scratch paper.

"And we have our first elimination round! Each player needs to earn 40 points to pass. Get ready!"

Imouto computed how many questions she'd answer to complete the 40 points.

"What is an apothem?" Asked the host.

Everyone buffered for a while, giving time for Imouto to ring the bell and gain the spotlight. Touma sinks a little from his seat, nervous how the competition will end.

"Misaka Mikoto, what is your answer?"

"'An apothem bisect the side of its polygon to which it is drawn.'" Imouto answered with her usual tone.

"Correct! Congratulations! You've got ten points!"

Kuroko clapped like everyone else did but she was nervous if she'd even make it far. Or else Uiharu will throw this moment to her in the future days.

As the round goes, Imouto answered three more times straight to gain her forty points before letting everyone else answer to rest. Touma shakes his head and plans on talking to her afterwards.

Elimination had ended, the second round began with 29 students left. Kuroko was the first to go.

"If x, y, z re in HP then the value lf expression log (x + z) + log (x- 2y + z) will be..?" The host waited for the bell and as always, Imouto was the first to ring it. "Yes Misaka Mikoto?"

"'It will be 2 log (x - z).'"

"Correct again! Additional 20 points for you!"

The elimination rounds went on, Uiharu survived with the rest of the surviving participants. With only five students left, the competition was heating up.

"If in a triangle ABC, cos A + cos B + cos C = 3/2 then triangle is..?"

Again the bell rang. But it wasn't Misaka Mikoto's.

"The triangle is equilateral." Answered Konori Mii.

"Correct! And the streak is over. Does Misaka Mikoto feel challenged here?" Said the host and the two students eyed each other.

Uiharu noticed something was up with their stare with each other.

"Next question, Rome's age was square of last year and it will be a cube of a next year. How long must he wait before his age is again a cube of a number?"

The bell rings milliseconds after the host had ended reading the question and everyone turned to Imouto.

"'38 years.'"

"Correct! That's 30 points for you. And we've got more questions for the rest."

However, as it goes on, even if Imouto had reached her passing score to advance to the next round, she and Konori kept answering until the rest of the participants, including Uiharu, was eliminated.

Touma noticed the tension and somehow was disturbed by an uncanny feeling that Konori knows.

"..x + y = 11. 10x + y + 45 = 10y + x. And so (x, y) = (3, 8) and the number with reverse digit is 10y + x, thus the answer is 38." Konori answered.

"Correct again!"

The next question was up and this time Imouto was first to ring the bell.

"'..the maximum number of people who were married, own a phone, own a car, own a house is 15%.'"

"Correct again! The next question, jn a 100m race, A beats B by 15m and B beats C by 10m. If A beats C by 5s then find the speed of C."

the question was out, Konori didn't wait for Imouto to compute in her artificial brain to answer.

"4.7m/sec." She answered.

"And it's a TIE!" The host announced and the crowed was in shock.

Touma was this time very sure that something was up. Saten noticed as well.

"A tie breaker will be made. The questions will be at random." The host notified the two remaining participants and they nodded in understanding. "A + B + C + D = D + E + F + G = G + H + I = 17. Given A = 4. Find the value of G and H."

Konori's mind buffered while Imouto's had processed it already.

"'a=5, e=1.'"

"And the winner of today's wonderful event is no other than Misaka Mikoto!"

Everyone cheered wildly as they clapped their hands. Their roaring cheers had filled the hall. Imouto glanced at the crowd and sees Kuroko being one of them. However one of the audience, Touma, wasn't particularly happy with it.

She then turned to Konori to do a friendly handshake as the host instructed. She did so and mouthed the same code she mentioned in the past and Konori gripped on Imouto's hand.

When they parted ways, they were later awarded but did not say anything to each other.

"Onee-sama! You were awesome!" Kuroko said as she greeted her with a hug but unfortunately lands on the floor when Imouto unintentionally walked towards Uiharu.

"'I apologize for not letting you answer.'"

"N- No it's not a problem!" Uiharu says but Imouto knew she was somehow affected.

"This calls for a celebration, right?" Saten suggested and everyone was agreeing with it.

Going to Joseph's again, Imouto enjoyed her time with them. Knowing later Touma will give her the scolding of her life.


	7. A Certain Clone Mistaken for the Railgun

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN A CERTAIN MAGICAL INDEX/ SCIENTIFIC RAILGUN.**

Date Uploaded: July 20, 2016- Wednesday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.

 **Okay, this is my last draft in the Doc Manager. Expect to have slow updates now. *sighs*. I know I already put up warnings guys, this fic will have like tons of changes and all that stuff so if you know something weird is up, that's the change. I already warned you so you can stop reading so if you don't stop and continued, you can't blame me.**

 **Tobias97:** Hey there, thank you very much for the continuous reviews, you're awesome! And yeah, OOC-ness is very much present. Still, thanks.

 **Hassan. Elgarni:** Hi there, didn't think I'd hear from you so soon. Yeah, there are changes as I've mentioned. But I guess it wouldn't be Tokiwadai if there are boys, huh? And as for Saten, I already put up a warning of OOC-ness so expect more of it to happen if you'll continue to read.

 **Enjoy guys, read on!**

Guide:  
- _This is Touma's narration of things_ -  
 _This is current Touma's thoughts_

 **HOW TO TRAIN A CERTAIN SCIENTIFIC RAILGUN**

 **CHAPTER 07: A CERTAIN CLONE MISTAKEN FOR THE RAILGUN**

As Imouto had expected, Touma had started his long yapping about her actions before the competition and on the competion. It couldn't be helped, he was afraid of the risks.

"..and Saten also told me about the vending machine." Touma added. "I guess you have no fault in that one because you don't know." Touma sounded forgiving.

"'MISAKA is relieved to hear that.' Says MISAKA witha huge sigh."

"You're not entirely forgiven." Touma states before she thinks she's off the hook.

"'MISAKA gained a medal and a certificate. Shouldn't she be proud?'"

"It's not that! I'm talking about the tension between you and that person. Konori right?"

"'What about her?' MISAKA questions him for further explanation."

The boy groaned, unsure if the clone was playing dumb or simply not getting the point.

"You two went like I-gotta-win-this-thing too much and you guys didn't even give a care in the world!"

"'MISAKA sensed that Konori-senpai had challenged MISAKA to a fight and so MISAKA played her game.' Says MISAKA as she places all the blame on Konori-senpai."

"And I think you analyzed it the wrong way!"

- _In the end I was the one who analyzed it wrong. Whatever happened between the two is something between them. I wouldn't be able to understand until it's all revealed to me.-_

Touma pinched the bridge of his nose to think of how to deal with Imouto's training.

"Alright. I've decided to give you a 24-hour straight training about everything." Touma declared. "And be sure not to forget it." He added, disappointed that Imouto didn't seem to remember that he mentioned about the vending machine.

"'But MISAKA will join a trip tomorrow.'"

Touma's eyes widened at the late announcement, followed by a growl of annoyance.

"And you havea trip tomorrow you don't plan on telling me?!"

"'MISAKA was waiting for the right moment. But Touma won't stop speaking so MISAKA had to use the bad moment.' MISAKA defends."

Just like a naughty child trying to reason with her father, Imouto was scolded all the more.

"We need to teach you how to answer right." He said and sighed. Problematic about the situation. "Give them a call that you're not coming."

"'I thought MISAKA is not to avoid them?' MISAKA used his own instructions against him."

Touma gritted his teeth and later sighed in defeat. He took note to be very careful around Imouto.

"You can barely keep up with a group conversation. A trip? You need more training!"

"'Understood. However MISAKA feels bad that she has to suddenly back out from her decision.' MISAKA says, trying to persuade Touma to change his mind."

"I can hear you!"

The boy closes his eyes and let all the irritation disappear as he took deep breaths. Imouto definitely needs more training. That's what he know.

"Tell them you got sick and I'll take you to a doctor." He offered an excuse.

"'Touma should give the call since MISAKA is -sick- and cannot even see clearly.' MISAKA says as she pretends to have a terrible headache."

Touma raises a brow on her as hos eye twitched. They aren't going to get anywhere that way.

In the end he calls Saten to make the excuse and Saten decided to sadly inform everyone tomorrow.

Saten's lights turned off as she went to sleep. That same night, a certain clone was walking in the streets, carrying a bag of bread with her while she kept her eyes looking around in the sides.

At a nearby location, Kuroko and Uiharu had just exited Judgment and was tired already.

"Judgment is a lot of work when you slack off huh?" Uiharu told Kuroko, later receiving a light smack in the head.

"I'm not a slacker! I just joined the competition and forgot that I have paperwork to do." Kuroko justified, knowing Uiharu was late to go because she asked Uiharu to stay with her until they finish the paperwork.

"No worries. We'll still make it to the trip. Haruue-san and Edasaki-san had reserved a cottage already." Uiharu said.

"I know."

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then." Uiharu parted ways to go to a certain route. "Be sure to remind Misaka-san though, she may have forgotten."

"Will do." Kuroko said and waved goodbye.

When Uiharu was gone, Kuroko felt shivers down her spine when she realized she was late and that the dorm supervisor will kill her.

She gulped and chuckled nervously at the thought of the supervisor choking her already.

Shaking those thoughts away, she decided to sneak inside without being noticed after giving Misaka a call. But before she could call, she spots a familiar girl across the street.

"Onee-sama!" She called out and quickly teleports beside her.

"'Huh?'" The girl turned and in surprise was greeted with a hug.

"You're here!" Kuroko said but later froze when she realized one thing. "..if you're here then.. NO ONE IS GOING TO COVER UP FOR ME!"

The clone observed Kuroko oddlyand seeing her Judgment armband.

"'MISAKA is looking for a cat that she needs to feed. MISAKA seeks for help and is relieved to have you find me.'"

"There you go again with that crazy talk Onee-sama." Kuroko says, obviously believing the clone is her Onee-sama.

"'Crazy talk?'"

"And the goggles!" Kuroko added, disturbed by her Onee-sama's new taste in accessory.

"'MISAKA needs her goggles to-'"

"Don't worry Onee-sama, you're still awesome despite your childish taste and all that." Kuroko stated and the clone listened intently. "Anyway we should go home or else the Dorm Supervisor will kill us both!"

Kuroko grabbed hold of the clone's hand and they teleported.

While teleporting from location to location, Kuroko remembered the trip and was a bit antsy about Misaka's memories about it.

"Say Onee-sama, you didn't forget about the trip tomorrow, did you?"

"'MISAKA is scheduled to travel with you?' Inquires MISAKA."

Kuroko facepalmed. "Geez Onee-sama, it's the trip that we've been planning ever since Haruue-san and her friend had moved to a different school."

"'MISAKA-'"

- _An honest clone I could say. But after Kuroko's continuous ranting about everything she thinks Misaka forgot, the clone no longer denied she's not Misaka.-_

"We're here." Kuroko said and releases Misaka's hand for a while. "I'm not sure I'm ready yet."

However the clone held on her hand smiled. Not the most charming smile a clone ever did, but Kuroko was surprised.

- _The clones never ceases to amaze her_.-

"'Let's go together.'"

"Of course. Onee-sama." Kuroko held tightly on her hand as they enter the dormitory.

What the clone missed on her calculations is that the reason Kuroko didn't want to enter is because they'd be punished by the Dorm Supervisor for arriving late.

The day came and Saten meets up early with Uiharu and Kuroko, surprised to see Misaka with them.

 _Touma changed his mind?_ she wondered.

"Well we're all packed and ready!" Kuroko said, showing two of her duffel bags. "Uiharu, our means of transportation?"

"There's a train in about five minutes will arrive at the station." Uiharu said when she reads the planner she prepared last night on the screen of her gadget.

"Great. Let's go then! We don't have time to waste!" Kuroko said and led the way, causing Uiharu and Saten to turn to each other in wonder. Then to Misaka.

"What happened to Shirai-san?" Uiharu asked.

"'MISAKA and Shirai were punished last night by the Dorm Supervisor for arriving past curfew.' MISAKA informs the two. 'MISAKA may have said and done something to cause the odd behavior.'"

"Oh." Uiharu thought it was normal but Saten..

Saten finds it odd that the clone was acting as if she was brainwashed from the lessons she had.

Suspicious enough, she kept it to herself and chose to just let it slip until she is sure that something was really up with the clone that time.

 _Could it be another clone?_

Can't be. She denied the possible fact, not wanting another mind blowing truth to blow her mind.

On their travel, the clone seemed to act normal and Saten was relieved that she may be over thinking things ever since she found out that the real Misaka is dead and that Touma just trained a substitute.

As soon as they've arrived they were greeted by Edasaki and Haruue that was waiting by the stop zone.

"Shirai-san, Uiharu, Saten-san, Misaka-san!" Haruue called as she waved her hand at them.

"Oh look, there they are!" Uiharu told her friends.

"Edasaki-san, Haruue-san!" Saten called too and waved her hand back.

- _The girls have merged and they did a never ending girl talk that my mind can't comprehend_.-

After Edasaki was out of the hospital, it's only been weeks and she and Haruue were moved to a different school to be closer to where Kiyama Harumi was hired for a new project that this time doesn't involve experimenting on children.

The children are supportive of Kiyama that no matter where she goes, they'll follow after her.

"We're really sorry if we left after settling down at your school Uiharu." Haruue apologized, she and Edasaki lowered their head a bit towards Uiharu.

"E- Erm that's nothing! Kiyama-sensei ia really important to Edasaki-san so I understand." Uiharu stuttered, deep inside she missed her roommate.

"Oh speaking of Kiyama-sensei, what kind of project is it this time?" Saten decided to ask.

"We're not sure. But she said it involves the study of biological clock and pathology of certain substance that involves a living matter such as plants." Edasaki replied, almost sounding gibberish for Saten.

"The company said they're going to develop some kind of vitamins for the plants of some sort." Haruue noticed that it was hard to speak the Science language ans translated.

"Oh vitamins!" Saten was relieved Haruue noticed her call for help.

"It doesn't involve human experiments anymore so don't worry about it." Edasaki added.

"Y- Yeah. I guess so."

"Well just make sure to keep her in line. She's the type to always get in trouble." Kuroko told the two, remembering that their sensei didn't care if the whole Academy City was her enemy.

"'Kiyama-sensei seems to care a lot about you two.' MISAKA speculates as she observed."

"Yes she does, Misaka-san." Edasaki agreed and chuckled.

"I- I'm not her student actually." Haruue suddenly said, not wanting anyone to think she's mingling with the Child Errors to be a part of Kiyama's party.

"Kiyama-sensei cares about you either way." Edasaki assured.

"Yeah! Kiyama-sensei loves kids!" Uiharu added as she's concluded what kind of person Kiyama Harumi is.

"Thank you guys." Haruue said with a smile. But then she glances at the odd item on top of Misaka's head. "Say Misaka-san, why are you wearing goggles?"

"Ugh, a new item that Onee-sama finds suitable for her taste." Kuroko explained with a disappointed-mother face.

"Oh. Looks good." Haruue complimented and everyone simply nodded. "Oh, let's check out the beach!"

"Good call Haruue-san!" Kuroko said with sparkling eyes. "I've been waiting for this moment to wear the new bathing suit I bought!"

With Kuroko aside, Haruue turned to the rest of them. "Everyone has bathing suits right?"

"Of course." Saten replied.

"I even asked for Awatsuki and Wannai-san to help me out." Uiharu said. "After all the swimming members of the team know their thing."

"I wonder what kind of suit you have." Saten mumbled and Uiharu blushes before hitting Saten repeatedly with her fists.

"Saten-san you meanie! You didn't change what I brought did you?!"

"E- Eh? I would never do that!" She defends but nonetheless chuckles mischievously.

"What about you Misaka-san?" Edasaki asked the unusually quiet Misaka.

"'MISAKA may have not brought with her any clothing concerned with water. However MISAKA has an extra pair of undergarment that she can use if possible.'"

"That's the spirit Onee-sama!" Kuroko's eyes shined some more. "Get rid of all the childish swimsuit and move on to what every adult wears!"

"Good news, Misaka-san. There's a store nearby." Edasaki informed and immediately the joy in Kuroko's face froze and turned blue as she fell on the floor with an imaginary arrow hitting her chest. "We could go buy one if you want."

"'MISAKA is grateful for the offer.' MISAKA says as she expresses her gratitude towards the offer."

"Alright let's go then!" Saten stood from her seat but Uiharu kept following her around.

"I'd buy a new one too." Uihary mumbled while playing with her fingers.

"I didn't change anything Uiharu. I swear!" Saten said but Uiharu kept her silent mumbles, causing Saten to smirk as she concludes that Uiharu may have packed the wrong suit.

- _Recently Uiharu had switched the food she bought from Kongou Mitsuko's food for Ekaterina on the one time they went out tp buy groceries. Saten concluded that Mitsuko was present when they bought fhe swimsuit and somehow switched again. It's a running joke that those two understand_.-

"Did you take Mitsuko's suit by mistake?" She tried to guess and Uiharu's cheeks went redder.

"L- Let's just go already!" She changed the subject and pulled Haruue to lead the way.

The clone followed everyone's lead while Kuroko recovered from the failure of getting her Onee-sama to wear something revealing.

Meanwhile, Touma and Imouto were retracing Imouto's steps to find her goggles in exchange of her cooperation to the training since she missed out the trip.

"Well maybe if you could just remember where to find it, things will be easier." Touma said for the third time.

"'MISAKA would've told you if she remembered. It would save a lot of time for both you and me.'"

"And so it's my fault?!"

"'MISAKA said no such accusation and chooses to keep her memories to herself.' MISAKA says as she chooses to be selfish at the moment."

"You..!"

 _So you do remember?!_

Even with the strong urge to hit her, he couldn't bring himself to physically do anything to her. He himself kept his anger and frustration inside.

Only to let it out later when he reached his patience limit.

While Touma was expressing his anger by yelling on the concrete wall, Imouto was staring at him, remembering the first time they saw each other..

 _..or well, our first encounter_.

When Touma got tired, he sat down on the ground, feeling defeated.

He was left thinking if his scheme would even make it far. At the moment he can barely convince the clone to cooperate. For some reason she was moving on her own like she can handle it without a problem.

- _Usually at these kind of struggles, it was the time that some sort of miracle just happens_.-

"Ah, my favorite patient." The voice said behind them.

While Touma and Imouto are dealing with each other, the girls that are enjoying their sweet time on the beach were already wearing their swimsuits.

"Come on Uiharu!" Saten called out to Uiharu who was still in the shore.

"No way you'll just drown me!"

"You said you knew how to swim so pretty much my threat means nothing, right?"

"You're really a meanie, Saten-san!" Cried Uiharu who was later surprised to find herself already in the waters beside Saten. "EH?!"

"Grow up Uiharu. It's just water." Kuroko said as she appeared beside her fellow Judgment member.

"Shirai-san? Not you too!"

While Uiharu and Shirai were playing around in the waters, Saten turned to find Edasaki amd Haruue preparing their meal, along with the clone.

"Edasaki-san! Haruue-san! Misaka-san! Come on and join us!" Saten called out to them.

"We'll be right there!" Haruue responds and pivoted to face her two friends. "Let's join them."

"Food's almost ready." Edasaki said as she observed the pieces of meat they were frying.

"'MISAKA will take good care of it.' MISAKA offers her protection in exchange that she may have a bite or two."

The two girls blinked for a while and turned to each other before smiling. As if sending messages to each other through their minds.

"Go ahead Misaka-san. Just don't forget to leave some for us." Haruue gave their approval with a grin.

"And don't forget to swim with us or they'll notice." Edasaki added and the two girls giggled.

As soon as they've left, the clone eyed the crisped piece of meat and took it with her chopsticks, blowing a bit before throwing it into her mouth to chew.

"'MISAKA finds this piece of meat tastier than what the Testament had told me.' Says MISAKA as she gives a report how the edible item was like."

At nightfall, when everyone was tired and asleep, Saten got up when she noticed that the clone wasn't with them.

She went out of the cottage in search for the clone.

"Can't sleep?" She asked as soon as she spotted her standing by the shore.

"'MISAKA is grateful to be with everyone this day. But MISAKA needs to leave soon.' MISAKA says, hinting that she will be leaving tomorrow."

Saten also believed that it was a hint that says she's not the Misaka or the clone they know.

"We enjoyed having you with us too." Saten told the clone, resulting forthe artificial Misaka to smile. "Don't you want to stay though?"

"'MISAKA finds this slot taken.' MISAKA tries to joke. 'MISAKA has other things to do and she will come back when she's done.'"

"We'll be here waiting. Oh and, when you do come back, it won't be because you're filling a slot that's taken." Saten stood beside her and took in the scene before them. "It will be as you."

The moon was full, the ocean was calm and blue, the breeze was cold. The perfect night. The night that the clone will never forget.

The sun rose and everyone bid goodbye as they parted ways. Kuroko was disappointed in her failure to convince Misaka to wear bikini, Uiharu was begging Saten to keep quiet regarding Mitsuko's swimsuit's fate.

While of course, the clone was quiet and observing them until they got back. Disappearing immediately without a trace.

As Kuroko and Uiharu went to Judgment to work, Saten went to meet up with Touma and Imouto.

"There's another clone?!" Touma exclaimed and Saten immediately hushed him with a slap in the cheek.

"Shh!"

Imouto was trying to mimic a mocking laugh with a hand over her lips to makr it all girly and annoying. "'Ha-ha. Ha-ha.'" She keeps repeating.

" What's wrong Misaka-san?" Saten asked.

"'MISAKA already explained to Touma about MISAKA having 20001 clones overall.' MISAKA explains the reason behind her laughter. 'Although half of them is dead, there are over 10,000 clones walking around Academy City.'"

"Someone's been daydreaming while Imouto is explaining it, huh?" Saten raised a brow on Touma who was taken aback.

"S- Shut up. I had certain things in mjnd." He defended.

"'MISAKA is having a suspicious thought regarding that matter though. All MISAKA'S are connected through the Misaka Network and yet the clone you are with,'" she turned to Saten, "'didn't seem to connect with MISAKA in any way, causing me to fail to detect the clone you are with.'"

As Imouto explained it, Saten and Touma exchanged looks. Questions filling in their head.

"Saten-san, where did that clone go?" Touma asked, planning to go after it.

"I don't know. She said she'll finish something and come back." Saten replied, unsure about the info she got.

"Let's just hope she comes back."


	8. A Certain Gekota Day Goes High

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN A CERTAIN MAGICAL INDEX/ SCIENTIFIC RAILGUN.**

Date Uploaded: August, 1 2016- Monday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.

 **I remember giving a warning that updates will be slower and guess what, there's a remaining draft in my phone so tadah! I know I already put up warnings guys, this fic will have like tons of changes and all that stuff so if you know something weird is up, that's the change. I already warned you so you can stop reading so if you don't stop and continued, you can't blame me.**

 **So here we have a slight introduction of a bit of Saten and Accel.**

 **Tobias97:** Thank you again! About that, it will be a mix event from anime and my own ideas. I haven't read or seen the novel/comic so I stick with the anime.

 **Enjoy guys, read on!**

Guide:  
- _This is Touma's narration of things_ -  
 _This is current Touma's thoughts_

 **CHAPTER 08: A CERTAIN GEKOTA DAY GOES HIGH**

A new festival was announced in Academy City. Although it was meant for kids, Gekota found itself rising from otber merchandise and even attracts attention of teenagers and grown ups alike.

But of course, one of the well-known Gekota fan is the Railgun, Misaka Mikoto.

"Let's hope that training paid off." Touma said to himself but with a loud voice, wanting Imouto hear it on purpose.

Imouto said nothing and was simply looking around the stalls, her goggles back to where it belongs.

When she said nothing, Touma sighed and decided to part ways before Index notices he disappeared for too long.

"Remember my rules, okay?" He reminded her and she nods.

"'MISAKA has implanted the rules in her head that if it is repeated over and over it may cause overheat and malfunction in the future.'"

The boy rolled his eyes at her. "Sure. See you then." He walked back towards Index's direction as he waved a hand at her, almost dismissively.

Imouto was supposed to meet up with Uiharu, Kuroko and Saten somewhere around the festival but is unaware of the exaxt location.

While roaming around with her eyes darting in every direction, a certain boy with pale hair and black shirt was also lost in the crowded place.

Both hands were in his pockets as he walked coolly despite being lost.

"Tsk, where did she go?" He muttered sharply and walked towards the direction where Imouto was from while Imouto was headed towards the direction where he's from.

They passed by each other but did not see each other. There was a small space in between them.

Meanwhile, Kuroko and Uiharu were just on their way to the festival but they had to stop by a certain store.

"Hurry up Uiharu! I don't like to keep Onee-sama waiting on me." Kuroko said with slight anger, both hands on her hips.

Uiharu was lined up in a long line to a buy a certain something.

"I- I know that Shirai-san!"

The moment Uiharu finally got hold of the jelly buns she lined up for, Kuroko didn't wait and placed a heavy palm on her shoulders. The two disappeared, the money that Uiharu was counting fell midair.

"Shirai-san! I was counting my money!" Uiharu exclaimed, wanting to let Kuroko know she 'overpaid' for the buns.

"Consider yourself a favorite customer when you get back." Kuroko said and grinned.

There was no slight chance that Kuroko will turn around for the money, so Uiharu let all that anger out with a frustrating sigh, making Kuroko chuckle at her.

They continued to teleport from place to place until they were near the entrance of the festival.

"And I thought I could enjoy buying stuff at the festival." Uiharu mumbled.

"Ugh, if only there's a product there that doesn't have a face of a frog, then maybe I'd spend my savings." Kuroko commented.

"It's a Gekota festival, obviously the merchandise they sell are all about Gekota." Uiharu reminded the disinterested Kuroko.

"Oh well, I lose." The teleporter said with sarcasm as she shrugged her shoulders. "I only came anyway because I know Onee-sama would be here."

"Right."

"Let's go find her before she gets lost in the wild." Kuroko suggested and Uiharu nodded.

What the two didn't know is that the Railgun is already itching to leave the festival. If only.

"Boo! I hit the bottle!" Saten shouts at the man in charge of a ball throwing game.

"Yeah you did. But you're supposed to knock it over, not poke it with the ball!" The man justified.

"I didn't just poke it! I hit it! And I'm telling you, it would've fallen already!"

"You're out of luck then." The man teased with a shrug. "Sometimes even when you thought you had it, it will just end up being an almost. But it's not bad. An almost is already an achievement."

Saten growled her frustration as she gritted her teeth. She's played about seven different games already and still she won nothing.

"'Maybe these games aren't your forte.' MISAKA opined, hoping knock some sense into Saten."

"I'm a kid like everyone else, how can it be this hard?" Saten asked, still irritated that she spent her money for nothing but tries.

"'Perhaps you'd like to try a different game?' MISAKA suggests to divert Saten's attention from her recent loss."

"And waste my money again? No thank you." Saten rejects as she crossed her arms with a pout on her face.

- _To be honest, a little later and Saten would start playing again_.-

"Saten-san! Misaka-san!" Uiharu shouts to catch their attention throughout the crowd.

Of course, the two were suddenly alert that from that moment onwards, the acting continues. They turned to face Uiharu and Kuroko, waving their arms at them.

When it was confirmed that they saw each other, they united and Uiharu explained why they were late. If Kuruko will do the honors, all the blame goes to her.

"Oh so that's why." Saten said in understanding.

"And Shirai-san left my money!" Uiharu quickly added.

"I told you, good things happen when you give too much tip." Kuroko defends but Uiharu frowned and turns away from Kuroko.

"'There's a chance that Uiharu will be a favorite customer.'" Imouto said and immediately, Kuroko's eyes sparkled as she dashed beside her Onee-sama's clone.

"I told her the same thing!" Kuroko exclaimed in joy.

But Imouto turned sideways as her eyes narrowed. "'Saten-san only whispered that I say that. MISAKA had no intention to give you hope about anything related between us.'"

Kuroko falls on the ground and Saten was left blinking her eyes in wonder.

"Onee-sama! There's no need to be shy about it!" Kuroko lifted her face up with both her arms reaching for Imouto.

"'I admire your ability to be very confident in a way that it seems rude already.'"

Kuroko felt her whole body cracking to pieces as she muttered, "Onee-sama." Repeatedly.

"Misaka-san, didn't that sound a bit..,?" Uiharu purposely did not complete her sentence, both because she wanted everyone else tp fill in tje blank with their own opinion about it.

"'I was saying Kuroko was bold.'" The clone clarified. "'According to the dictionary, being bold is to be very confident..."

- _Okay while Imouto is explaining to them what bold means, I'm going to explain where that started. In our recent training, we were reading the dictionary for my English homework, she said she wanted to help me then she started saying things she said she learned from the Testament. So from that day onwards, I told her if she was gonna say anything weird or the sort, she will claim to have learned it in the dictionary.-_

"Oh." Uiharu said in wonderment.

" S- So Onee-sama was complimenting me?!" Kuroko's broken pieces got back together and again, she's back to being the usual Kuroko. "Thank you Onee-sama!" She leapt towards Imouto for a hug.

But Imouto anticipated it and purposely walked towards Uiharu and Saten, pretending to be very innocent about her sudden walk. As if it was coincidence.

"'Should we start playing or should we eat first?'" She asked, ignoring the fact that Kuroko landed on the ground behind her.

The two girls giggled and exchanged looks. "Let's play!" They said in unison and their fists thrown up in the air.

"Me too." Kuroko said weakly as she raises her fist too.

They went back to where Saten recently lost. The ball throwing game. Kuroko was the only one who won and expected that Imouto would admire her for it, not knowing Saten was the one who was desperate to win a game.

With a bear hug from Saten, Kuroko groaned internally and gives the Gekota prize to Saten.

It was odd that the Misaka with them wasn't acting the way they'd expect her too. So after a few more games to play, Uiharu decided to ask.

"Hey Misaka-san. Are you alright?" She asked. "Ever since we got here you weren't so happy about Ge-"

"Oh look at that!" Kuroko blurted as she pointed at a random direction.

Everyone followed where her finger was pointing, seeing that it was popcorn.

"P- Popcorn..?" Kuroko muttered to herself. "Guys who wants some popcorn?!" She announced.

"Sounds great. But Uiharu bought us some jelly buns." Saten says, not getting the point. However, Uiharu gets it.

- _What point? The fact that Kuroko ia trying not to encourage Imouto to be a Gekota fanatic. Uiharu happen to mention it and of course, Kuroko wouldn't want that. Saten on the other hand is trying to do something to take the suspicion away_.-

"Yeah. Let's just eat the jelly buns somewhere." Uiharu said slightly shy.

"That's very considerate of you, Uiharu." Kuroko said with a hint of warning tone at Uiharu. Uiharu chuckles nervously and led the way to find themselves a seat.

When they found the food court, Kuroko teleported to an empty table to reserve for them.

They reached the table everyone sat except Saten who had a thought.

"Hey guys, who wants some drink?" Saten said all of the sudden. "My treat."

"Strawberry oden!" Uiharu said.

"Ice coffee for me." Kuroko says.

Then Saten turned to Imouto, waiting for her to answer. Imouto was actually thinking until it hit her.

"'Milk tea.'" The clone and Saten smiled.

"Okay then, I'll be back guys! Be sure to leave some for me!" She said and left.

"Saten-san is acting weird." Uiharu spoke her thoughts.

"Because she's probably hungry." Kuroko aaid without thought.

While roaming the busy environment to search for Touma, Saten bumps into someone who was carrying a bag of Gekota items.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" The boy yelled.

"S- Sorry." Saten apologized and the boy scoffed, his stare was sharp and intimidating.

He walks away and Saten was finally able to feel a bit at ease. She continued running around in search for Touma whose head is currently being chewed by a sister.

"A- Ah! Ow! Ow! Index! Seriously?!" He exclaimed as he tried to get her off him.

"Thaz ho' lea'ing 'e 'ehind!" Replied the angry sister.

"I- I didn't leave you! I mean, I told you to stay put and I'll be right back!" He tried to explain.

While the two were making a scene, Saten sighed before approaching them to try and calm Index. Although they don't know each other.

Index's anger faded at last after continuous apologies and three scoops of ice cream. Touma felt relieved the chewing was over.

"You know you could've called me." Touma said when finally they escaped Index who was now eating at a hotdog competition.

"I would've but I can't risk Uiharu or Shirai-san to notice anything." Saten reasoned.

"I see. So how's Imouto!"

"She's great. But she's kinda quiet. I couldn't have a talk with her. Shirai is very keen at the moment." Saten said with a sigh on the last part.

"Alright. I'll try talking to her." Touma decided but Saten quickly adds something.

"Don't! It would be more suspicious!"

" What do you mean?"

"Other than concluding you're her boyfriend, they'll know something's up." Saten explained but Touma chuckles.

"I'm not gonna show myself to them."

"In a place like this? There's no room for privacy." Saten commented. Touma got her point and leaned back to his seat.

"She's in your hands now." He said.

Meanwhile, Kuroko and Uiharu were eating the jelly buns together. Imouto left to go to the bathroom.

"Do you think Saten-san is hiding something?" Uiharu asked out of the blue.

"You're just being paranoid. You two haven't seen each other much since Onee-sama's clone died." Kuroko says after swallowing a jelly bun. "Why are you even-? Wait a minute! Are you having a crush on-?"

"No no! I was just.. she didn't lift my skirt." Uiharu said shyly and Kuroko raised a brow on her.

"You were worried of Saten-san because she didn't peek on your underwear today?" Kuroko asked.

"It's not that Shirai-san!" Uiharu immediately denied, her cheeks flushed red in embarrassment. "I don't know but it feels like something else was on her mind! Like, she's not being the Saten I know."

Despite trying to clarify the confusion, Kuroko didn't seem to care about the follow-up explanation.

" Oh I get it Uiharu. The inner flower in you ia finally blooming."

"Shirai-san! Stop saying things!"

Unknown to the two, Imouto was watching them from where she stood. Still having the expression that she's troubled.

- _Ah yes, before this day came, Imouto had a talk with Konori after the competition. Konori accepted Imouto's offer to become her eyes and ears in Judgment and the first report that Konori told her before the Gekota festival was about a missing scientist. Not really necessary at the moment but a background would do.-_

After a few more seconds, Imouto forced a smile on her face before leaving to go and be the Railgun once again.

Saten came back with the drinks they ordered.

"About time!" Kuroko said as she helped Saten distribute the drinks.

"Huh? Where's Misaka-san?" Saten asked the moment her eyes noticed that Imouto wasn't around.

"Oh she went to the bathroom. She's not back yet though." Uiharu replied.

"Speaking of Onee-sama.. she's back!" Kuroko announced when she saw Imouto approaching them with a smug look on her face.

"Was it a success? It took longer than-"

"'I got lost in the way.'" The clone said, still smiling. When she saw the milk tea, her eyes sparkled a bit and took it. "'Thank you Saten-san! I've been waiting for you like forever!"

Kuroko was now very dubious of Imouto and scrutinized her from top to bottom and realized she has a pinned Gekota clip on her hair and a Gekota clip on her vest.

She gasped the moment she realized what Imouto did while she was gone.

"ONEE-SAMA! You did not!"

Imouto didn't say a word and just kept drinking, purposely irritating Kuroko. Uiharu at first did not understand, but after glancing at the Gekota items on Imouto, it was the answer to her question.

"I thought you've changed!" Kuroko cried.

"'I was only waiting for the right time. But it seems that still, I was caught.'" The clone said innocently, still teasing Kuroko.

"Of course I know! The evidence is all over you!"

And again, while Imouto was back to being the Railgun again, Saten was glad that whatever was bothering Imouto had finally dissipated.

" Hey, let's go okay again." Saten suggests. "I saw a good game back there." She points a thumb on the direction behind her.

"How about we ride rides?" Uiharu asks.

"Rides would be better than playing games. At least we won't win a prize." Kuroko said before shooting Imouto a look.

"'Rides first.'" Imouto agrees as she hid a smirk from Kuroko.

- _They may not be able to win any prize when they ride on rides, but they can keep a souvenir that'll last for a while_.-

Pictures.

It was almost dark, everyone was packing up. Uiharu and the others were tired and were bidding goodbye to each other.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

" Take care!"

"Ah!" Saten suddenly screamed.

"What's wrong Saten-san?" Uiharu asked.

"My wallet! It's.. it's.." she checked both her pockets but did not find her wallet.

"Are you even sure you had it with you?" Kuroko wanted to assure.

"I- I think so." Saten replied with uncertainty. "You guys go on ahead! I'll just go check!" Saten said and ran back to the festival that was almost finished.

"Geez." Kuroko mumbled.

"Maybe I should help her." Uiharu said, her eyes locked on Saten who was slowly disappearing as she have gone far.

"'Perhaps Saten-san just needs time alone. Because she didn't bring her wallet with her.'" The clone lied, knowing that Saten was going to report to Touma about today's events.

" Time.. alone..?" Still in disbelief about Saten's odd behavior, Uiharu wasn't sure how to react. Kuroko though..

"Ah Uiharu, love is in the air ~" she teased.

"Let's just go guys!" Uiharu declared, not wanting to provoke Kuruko to talk about it.

What they didn't know is that Saten really lost her wallet.

"For real? Where could it be?" She asked herself. "I was holding onto it! I couldn't have bought the drinks without it!"

While looking around from stall to stall, she figured she should check the lost and found but to her dismay.. it was already closed.

" Why?" She told herself.

"Hey." A voice called from behind. Not the most friendly call she heard but she turned to see who it was. "Looking for something?"

The same boy she bumped into earlier. He was holding out her wallet.

Before Saten could say anything, he already knew it was hers. The relief in her eyes says it all. "You probably left it back at rhe tea stall. Dolt."

Saten set aside that he insulted her and took the wallet. "Thank you."

"Tsk." The boy disregarded her thank you and walks away.

When the boy reached far, he passed by a small girl that resembles Misaka.

"'Did you return it?' Asks MISAKA asks MISAKA."

"Shut up, brat." The boy replied and kept walking forward. The little girl can only conclude that he returned it.

She skipped her toes until she caught up with him.

 _-If you're wondering why and how the wallet was there.. I think it's a story that Saten herself will talk about in the near future_.-


	9. A Certain Goggle Thief

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN A CERTAIN MAGICAL INDEX/ SCIENTIFIC RAILGUN.**

Date Uploaded: September 24, 2016- Friday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.

 **Hooooooo boy. Took longer than expected. Well, here it is!**

 **I know I already put up warnings guys, this fic will have like tons of changes and all that stuff so if you know something weird is up, that's the change. I already warned you so you can stop reading so if you don't stop and continued, you can't blame me.**

 **So what do we have in this chapter? More about Accelerator and Saten meeting and it will be official when we reach chapter 14. Wow that's a long wait. Not official but there. Anyway we got Last Order here and probably you'll know what she'll do according to the title. And this will be very short.**

 **Read:** Ah I'm so sorry I missed your review back there! Yeah, i know it took longer than expected! I probably missed it because it was a guest but still my fault. Yeah, I'm sorry about the mistake there. I forgot that it was a girls' school xD and I was too lazy to re-edit, so apologies for that.

 **StackMagnetCascet:** Hey there, thank you for your review! I hope you enjoyed the fic as it goes! Sorry for the uber-late upload though.

 **Enjoy guys, read on!**

Guide:  
- _This is Touma's narration of things_ -  
 _This is current Touma's thoughts_

 **CHAPTER 08: A CERTAIN GOGGLE THIEF**

Uiharu was across the street, waiting for the light to go red so she could go to the other side. She was holding on the straps of her backpack and getting all jumpy as she counted the seconds that passed by. She was late!

But while waiting for the light to go red, she was surprised to feel her skirt be lifted up so high up and along with it was a loud voice saying her name in a sort of sing-along melody.

"U-i-ha-ru~!"

"Kyaah!" Uiharu screamed as she quickly pulled her skirt down. "S- Saten-san!"

She didn't have to turn around and see who was behind it. There was only one person who likes to peek on her underwear. Saten giggled from behind and glided beside Uiharu whose face was flushed red in embarrassment.

"S- Saten-san how dare you?!" She continued to cry out.

"Oh come on, I know you missed it!" Saten teased with a grin on her face.

"W- Whaa- no I didn't!" Quickly denying it, she put up her most angered face to show Saten she means it. But Saten didn't buy it.

"Meh.. Shirai-san told me so." She says and Uiharu's face had gone darker.

"S- Shirai-san is a traitor." She mumbled to herself. She turns away from her friend and saw that the light was red. It was time to cross and so she did. Or well.. ran to the other side.

"Uiharu? Wait up!"

Saten ran after her and pulled her to a stop. It was unlike Uiharu to just run off like that. She gets pissed.. she gets mad.. but she expresses it.

"What's been bothering you lately?" Saten quickly noticed the secret she's been carrying.

"Well.. it's just that.. you've been busy lately.." she started with a sheepish voice, "..and it's not that I miss you lifting my skirt.. I just find it new that you're always with Misaka-san.. almost as if.. as if you're turning into Shirai-san."

When she had finally confessed the disturbance in her thoughts, Uiharu felt released, however she was nervous to know if Saten had indeed turned into something like Kuroko.

- _Well fortunately that's not the case._ -

Saten chuckled and pats Uiharu's head. "Don't worry, nothing like that is happening to me."

"Then why..?"

"Misaka-san and I just happen to hang out when you guys are in Judgment duty." Saten said, the little silver tongue just lied to her best friend. Deep inside she was hurt that she had to lie but she had to..

"I- I see.." Uiharu bought the lie. "..I guess I thought wrong."

"Oh yeah, weren't you late for something?" Saten decided to change the subject. She didn't want to lie any further. With that, Uiharu was jumped again and checked her watch.

"I'm late! I'll see you later, Saten-san!" she said and waved goodbye. Saten smiled as she waved back but after Uiharu had gone far, Saten's smile faded.

* * *

"'Aww, the goggles is too big for me.' says MISAKA says MISAKA in disappointment." Last Order had Misaka 10032's goggles hanging over her neck.

"'You must give it back or MISAKA will be forced to use violence against you.' warns MISAKA for the last time." said the clone.

However, the naughty little Last Order won't give it up just like that.

"'Come and get it if you can!' challenged MISAKA challenged MISAKA as she ran away from the clone!"

The two played chase until Last Order ran through the crowd in the mall and Misaka 10032 losing sight of her. Seeing Konori with other Judgment members nearby. She decided to do a little errand and ran towards Konori.

"'Why are Judgment members here?' asks MISAKA."

"Regarding the missing scientist I told you about. It appears that she's not the only one missing. There are others as well. Our leads say that one of them is hiding here." Konori explained. "Don't try to get in the way."

"'MISAKA won't.'" says the clone but Konori raises a brow on her.

"Last time I mentioned about the scientist, you went nuts." she mutters but the clone ignored her.

"'Thank you for the tip. MISAKA will be going now.'" the clone said and left to continue her search for the little goggle thief. While doing so, she bumps into two girls who wore Judgment armbands.

"Onee-sama. What are you doing here?" Kuroko asked when their eyes met.

"'MISAKA's goggles were stolen by a little goggle thief.' replied MISAKA."

"Well Uiharu, let's help out." Kuroko told her partner.

"But we're on duty!" Uiharu declines her suggestion.

"Grow up, we're not going far. Plus this'll be quick." Kuroko persuaded her partner and Uiharu ended up agreeing to help. Imouto simply allowed them to help her since she really wanted to retrieve her goggles back.

* * *

"What are you saying? Another clone?!" Touma asked in panic over the phone.

"Seriously, is this still a secret or what?" Saten complained and Touma cleared his throat.

"S- Sorry. It's just.. the clones suddenly popped out continuously." he says. "If it continues then it will be hard for us to continue this." he was worried indeed. With uncontrollable number of clones of Misaka appearing here and there, the scheme may fail.

"Maybe because it was wrong in the first place." Saten said.

"Alright, alright. Where are they right now?"

"At the mall. Imouto told me that the clone was smaller than she is and it would be hard to explain her existence."

"Okay, I'll be on my way."

As soon as the call ended bolted towards the door to leave but then Index blocked his path. "TOUMA!"

"I- Index?"

"You're leaving again? What about me?"

"Uh.. well.."

* * *

"I FOUND IT!" Uiharu exclaimed the moment she found the familiar goggles of the clone. She picked it up and and showed it to Imouto. "It's this one right?"

The clone examined it for a moment and nodded. "'Thank you, Uiharu.'" the clone said and Uiharu shyly looks away.

"I- It's nothing Misaka-san."

"Sheesh Uiharu, if you're going to drool over someone, don't do it to Onee-sama." Kuroko teased, one hand in her hip.

"Shirai-san!"

While the two were arguing, Imouto looked down on a box where a black cat was. For some reason she knew the cat. She knelt down and reached for the cat, she knew that the small electromagnetic coming out of her will scare the cat away but something inside tells her it's alright. And so she stretched her hand towards the cat and it licked her hand.

"Huh? Onee-sama?" Kuroko noticed that Imouto seems to be amused by the little black cat. "I thought cats don't like you."

"'MISAKA thought so too.'" says the clone as she caresses the cat by its fur.

"Say Onee-sama.. I remember you mention to me something about a cat back then." Kuroko said and Imouto turned to her, wondering what it was about. She doesn't remember mentioning it to Shirai.

"You said you were looking for a cat to feed. But I think I disregarded that because I was nervous what the Dorm Supervisor would do to us." she said. Imouto didn't have emotions of the sort but hearing Shirai talk about 'MISAKA speaking to Shirai about feeding a cat' never happened. Or at least between her and Kuroko. Either way, if it were other clones, she would've known through the Misaka Network and yet.. she wasn't linked to that scene.

"'Kuroko.. when you and MISAKA had this conversation.. was it before or while the trip is happening?' MISAKA inquires." Imouto kept her hand on top of the cat as she turned to face Kuroko.

"Before it. The night before it." Kuroko replied. "Is this the same cat?"

"'No. MISAKA already fed the cat after the trip.'" the clone lied so Kuroko would drop the topic. "'Well, now that we have found MISAKA's goggles, you two should go back to your respected duties.'"

Despite lacking emotions, the clone's obvious change of behavior was too abrupt that both Kuroko and Uiharu didn't fail to notice it.

"Misaka-san.." Uiharu wanted to ask but Kuroko knew her Onee-sama well enough not to speak about things that Misaka doesn't want to talk about.

"Well then Onee-sama, we'll be going now. Take care on your way home!" Kuroko faked a smile and teleported away with Uiharu.

"'Who is this new clone posing around as MISAKA?' asks MISAKA to herself."

* * *

"EH?! You already found the goggles?!" Saten exclaimed on the other end. Uiharu and Kuroko were giggling. "And I came all the way to come and help!"

"The fact that you're not here means that you're still outside the mall." Kuroko deduced. She was right about that. After they texted her about helping Imouto find her missing goggles, Saten notified Touma and ran into several errands before running towards the mall.

- _What are these errands you ask? Much better if Saten tells you herself._ -

"Maybe next time, Saten-san. Misaka-san will go home already." Uiharu said, feeling sorry that Saten wasn't able to join them.

"F- Fine." Saten said in defeat and the two Judgment members ended the call.

"'Is something wrong?' asks MISAKA asks MISAKA." she said as she looked up at the her. Saten had a sad look in her eyes when just a minute ago she was fine.

"Nah, everything's fine." she said, her tone said otherwise. "Well let's get you home, shall we?" she shifted her mood all of the sudden, trying to cover up the fact that she's hiding something. Who is she trying to fool?

"'MISAKA may be a kid but MISAKA understands when someone is hurt.' says MISAKA says MISAKA."

"W- What are you saying?"

"'MISAKA's guardian is the same thing. He hides his feelings and is rude to everyone all the time but deep inside he's a great person!' claims MISAKA claims MISAKA."

"Yeah well about that, before I return you to your guardian, you promised that you will tell me more about this Misaka Network and stuff. Not to mention, I had to run errands for you the whole day!" Saten reminded the little clone who giggled.

"'MISAKA will keep her promise of course! But MISAKA doesn't have the answers!' says MISAKA says MISAKA playfully."

"WHAT?! Then how are you going to keep your promise? And hopefully, pay back what I spent for you." cried the girl.

"'If Saten-san is asking about the clone walking around like MISAKA but is not connected to the Network, MISAKA doesn't know about it.' explains MISAKA explains MISAKA. 'But if Saten-san requires about basic information then MISAKA has the answers.'"

"So you also.. don't know?" Saten wanted to confirm, again feeling defeated.

"'No.'"

"You know what, just.. I'll just take you home and forget I asked." Saten said, already raising the white flag. She can't squeeze information out of her.

"'Alright. But MISAKA's promise will be fulfilled in due time.' reminds MISAKA reminds MISAKA."

* * *

 **And yeah it ends there. Told you its short. I'm still working on getting my mojo back in writing this fic. Aaaah, too many to write! Next time I'll be careful not to write fics from different categories.**


	10. A Certain Saint that came for a visit

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN A CERTAIN MAGICAL INDEX/ SCIENTIFIC RAILGUN.**

Date Uploaded: October 3, 2016- Monday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.

 **Cyres:** Thank you for all your amazing and inspiring reviews! Got me writing again! So here it is! (When you replied to my pm, I was actually working on this xD)

 **This will also be short. And as a sneak peek, the next chap will be about a certain scientist! No more hints but I'll start.**

 **Enjoy guys, read on!**

Guide:  
- _This is Touma's narration of things_ -  
 _This is current Touma's thoughts_

 **CHAPTER 09: A CERTAIN SAINT THAT CAME FOR A VISIT**

- _Imouto and Accelerator saw each other for.. well, the first time, and the first thing they did as they saw each other was to fight. With Imouto's level, she had no chance against Accelerator, I was glad I came in time to save her. I didn't want to fail to save her... again. I mean, with the real Misaka._ -

Accelerator was pissed after that night. The night that Touma stopped his fight with Imouto.

"'Say, what have you been thinking about?"' asks MISAKA asks MISAKA out of curiosity."

"Nothing." he replied.

"'But you've been quiet ever since MISAKA got back!' exclaims MISAKA exclaims MISAKA. 'Is it because of the girl that MISAKA brought at home?' asks MISAKA asks MISAKA."

"What girl?" the boy asked, not remembering seeing one other than the clone.

"'The girl that took MISAKA home!'"

"Oh? I didn't see anyone." he says and kept walking with his hands in his pockets. "I thought you've been at home all along."

"'MISAKA went out! MISAKA stole MISAKA's goggles and got lost on the way!' explains MISAKA explains MISAKA." but Accelerator paid no heed to her. He just kept walking, still thinking of last night's events.

- _Ah yes, right after Last Order stole Imouto's goggles, that night, Accelerator and Imouto saw each other._ -

"Quit bothering me! I thought you wanted something to eat?" Accelerator decided to change the subject.

"'Yes. But MISAKA is also worried!' cries MISAKA cries MISAKA."

"Tsk, I don't need a kid like you to worry about me." he muttered and kept on walking. He was surprised though... because the next thing he knew is that a woman was right in front of him. A tall woman holding a sword. Her sense of fashion is quite odd as well. She was looking at a distance though. "Now what? Another weirdo?"

"'Why hello there!' greets MISAKA greets MISAKA." the little clone waved at the woman who finally set her eyes at them. "'Anything MISAKA can help you with?' asks MISAKA asks MISAKA."

"No thanks. I can handle myself." said the woman and walked towards the road to cross but the light was green, by instinct Accelerator and Last Order were about to pull her back before she gets hit by a car but she didn't really need any help. Before the car could go near her, with one slash of her sword, the car was divided in half.

"'Whoa.'"

"A powerful weirdo." Accelerator muttered as a smirk formed in his lips.

"'Don't even think about it! You're still not capable of fighting!' warns MISAKA warns MISAKA." The clone pushes Accelerator backwards despite having little effort, the boy did not resist her and watched the woman walk across the street, later disappearing into the crowd.

"I'd want to fight her someday."

* * *

"Index ran away?" Kanzaki asked in surprise. Touma was scratching his cheek.

"Y- Yeah."

"Well, well, I wonder what changed her heart." the woman smirked.

"Maybe it's about time that I take Index home." Stiyl offered.

"Wait! Maybe there's just a misunderstanding or something." _I can't just let them take her away! But it's probably my fault for ignoring her for the past weeks... she's probably hungry and she just went out to look for some food._

"She ran away, that means you're not," Kanzaki hits his chest with her finger, "taking," and she hits him again, "care," and yet another hit, "of her." one last finger poked his chest before she pulled away. He massages that part of his chest.

"She's just hungry." he said and shrugged.

"What is she a dog? You don't feed her and she runs away?" Stiyl didn't like the sound of that.

"I- I mean, well.. I don't have an excuse but please give me a chance! Let's find her."

"Just when I've arrived, this is what I get." Kanzaki muttered.

"It's your fault for arriving unannounced." Touma said. "Then maybe we could've prepared something for you."

"And pretend that you're okay with Index? Well, well, you underestimate me, Kamijou Touma."

"T- That's not it!"

- _It wasn't entirely safe to talk at the moment so I just led them out of my room to redirect their attention to search for Index. But unfortunately, my plan is always foiled by someone..._ -

"'Where is Touma going?' inquires MISAKA."

"You again?!" Kanzaki said in surprise. "And wow you've grown at such short notice." she commented as she stared at Imouto from top to bottom.

"'Hmm? MISAKA believes you've mistaken. This MISAKA's serial number is 10032, the MISAKA you met is 20001.' explains MISAKA."

Kanzaki had a confused look on her face for a moment before turning to Touma, the obvious reason why this clone was present at the moment. Touma gulped and gave out a very nervous grin. "I can explain."

"Oh you better." Kanzaki says, this time smirking as she cracked her knuckles. "Because now I think I have an idea why Index ran away."

"E- Eh?"

* * *

"That stupid Touma.. he's always out doing stuff stuff with that girl." Index muttered as she walked alone in the streets. She was hungry as her stomach was already growling. She held on her aching stomach with a pitiful face. "I didn't want to run away!"

She cried near the vending machine, catching a certain boy's attention.

* * *

"Index is jealous? of Imouto?" Touma wanted to clarify.

"Can you be anymore of an idiot, Kamijou?!" Stiyl exclaimed. "You always treat Index as a kid, well she's got a matured side too you know? Being mature doesn't mean you have big boobs like Kanzaki."

- _He shouldn't have said that._ -

Kanzaki smacks Stiyl so hard in the head that it was almost as if his soul left his body.

"What we know now is that Index misunderstood things between you and this clone." Kanzaki continued for Stiyl.

"I'll explain it to her once we find her then." Touma said but later groans when he realizes that one more person will have to know of the secret. "Aah! So much for a secret! Almost everyone knows about it!"

"It was your fault for not polishing your plan." muttered the woman.

"I was desperate and it was urgent, I didn't really have much time to think!"

"No one really demands for Misaka Mikoto to come back, you know? It was just you who wants her to be there, urgently!"

While the two exchanged banters, Imouto listened to them for a few more minutes before leaving the room. The two won't even notice because they were too busy yelling at each other.

"'So it was MISAKA's fault.'" the clone muttered as she walks away.

* * *

It was dark later on and still there was no sign of Index. Touma was really nervous now because he was sure that Kanzaki is going to kill him. Literally kill him. If Index was not to return safely.

It was by Touma's miraculous luck that Index later came home knocking, holding a whole bag of food.

"INDEX!" Touma exclaimed in relief that she went home and giving her a big warm hug.

"Touma?"

"I'm glad you're alright!"

"Did that Mikoto person die?" Index asked innocently, Touma pulls away.

"What?"

"You remembered me again. Does that mean that you stopped caring for Mikoto and go back to feeding me?" with Index's question, Touma felt shivers down his spine.

"I- I can explain, Kanzaki-!

- _And that sums up my day. Kanzaki visited to check on Index that day and ended up spending her day looking for her instead. But Kanzaki's day didn't end there._ -

* * *

Imouto followed Kanzaki after she left Touma's apartment. Touma, Index and Stiyl were sound asleep after eating and playing too much.

"'Mikoto Misaka. Is the name familiar?' asks MISAKA."

"I heard she died weeks ago." Kanzaki replied, her back facing the clone. "What of it?"

"'MISAKA heard rumors from the Network that... her killer leaves and comes back Academy City from time to time. MISAKA wanted to know if she can ask for Kanzaki's assistance in solving this mystery.'"

The woman didn't answer and Imouto knew she needed to say some more.

"'MISAKA doesn't want sister involved and so MISAKA always kept her distance from her.' explains MISAKA. 'But if the sister wants to be with Touma, then MISAKA needs to conduct this investigation so Touma will stop his scheme.' MISAKA continued to bribe."

"Alright. I'll help." the woman agreed at last. "As long as Index gets her happiness."

"'MISAKA promises to also protect Index's happiness."

"Then we have a deal."

With that, the saint left.

* * *

 **And yeah it's short. Just a really really short one so I can finally move on to the next chapter!**


End file.
